A Different Start
by sweettea1
Summary: My name is Marci Ravenwood. I live at South Gate, California, with my best friends, Sam and Miles. Basically, I live a normal life like everyone else. I suppose I should've guessed that my normal life wouldn't last when I'm best friends with Sam Witwicky. I knew he had a knack for trouble, but dragging me into an alien war? What's a girl gonna do?
1. Chapter 1: Brand New Car

**Author's Note:** I know I know…I'm already working on two other Transformers stories, so I should pick a different subject to work on. But, this plot bunny kept on nagging me to write it and post it to see if any of you, my dear readers, would like this story. I know that the whole 'put your OC into the Transformers movies' is a little cliché, but I found myself wanting to do it so I did. Hopefully, as this story progresses, I will have something different compared to any other similar stories. And please, R&R and tell me if I should continue with this. I'm extremely nervous about it and I really need some encouragement.

**Disclaimer****: As always, I do not own Transformers in anyway; I just love to write about them. Also, my friend, DecepticonShadowfire, helped me with my OC's name. Thanks DecepticonShadowfire!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Brand New Car**

* * *

I sat hunched over my desk, doodling idly on a scrap piece of notebook paper. This is the last class of the day. However, this is the most BORING class of them all; history. And what is even worse, the teacher is having us do a 'family history' oral report. About everyone has had their turn, including me, and we are on the final student of the day…

"Mr. Witwicky, you're up," the teacher called out. I lifted my head to see my best friend, Sam, nervously pick up his backpack and walk up to the front. Couldn't blame him for being nervous. He had to get one more 'A' in order to meet his father's acquirements to get a new car. Two thousands dollars and three 'A's; shouldn't be too hard, right? Well, we are talking about Sam here, so don't get your hopes up.

"Uh…sorry, got a lot of stuff…" Sam half stated half mumbled as he dumped some stuff from his backpack onto the table. I could hear Trent DeMarco, the school's football team quarter back, whisper something to his girlfriend, Mikaela Banes. I gave the jock a side-long glance. For some reason, I had a bad feeling that he wasn't gonna make this easy for Sam.

"So for my family geo-" Sam started before a rubber band thumped him in the neck. The whole class snickered at my friend's predicament; except for me, of coarse. Glancing back at Trent, I could see the jock laughing at his success. Jerk…

"Who-who did that?" the teacher asked angrily, getting to his feet and glaring at everyone. "People, responsibility." The teacher nodded at Sam to continue as he sat back down.

Sam nodded and turned back to the class. "Um…so for my family history report, I decided to do it on my great-great grandfather, who was a famous man. Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Artic Circle; which is a big deal." Sam grabbed a folded piece of paper, unfolded it, and held it up for the whole class. Taking a closer look, I saw that it was a map of the Artic Circle. "In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Artic Shelf. So that's the story, right?" Sam folded the paper up again and referred to the table in front of him. "And here, we have instruments and tools used by 19th century seamen." The class laughed at Sam, which only resulted in the teacher holding up a 'Quiet' sign. I highly doubt that will work anymore. "Here is a quadrant, which you could get for eighty bucks. This is all for sale by the way." I rolled my eyes at Sam's attempt to sell his grandfather's junk. It wasn't like anyone was going to buy that stuff anyway. "Like the uh…sexton, here; fifty dollars for this, it's a bargain. Oh, these are pretty cool…these are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things-"

"Are you going to sell me his liver?" the teacher asked, quite annoyed. "Mr. Witwicky, this isn't 'show and sell', this is the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud."

"I know, it's just…this all going towards my car fund…" Sam said, stumbling over his words. "You can tell your folks. I take paypal, cold hard cash works too. And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus' Day…"

"Sam!" the teacher pressed, rubbing his temples. I made a 'hurry up' motion to Sam to urge him to stop trying to earn last minute cash. He is just making a bigger fool of himself, not to mention wasting time. I would like to get out of there _today_. Sam saw me and nodded, a bit flustered.

"Sorry, um…unfortunately, my great grandfather, the genius that he was…" Sam continued, grabbing some more papers off the table. "Ended up going blind and crazy. Being a psycho and drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some…giant ice man that he thought he discovered-" Sam was cut off by the school bell. Everyone immediately started grabbing their bags and filing out of the classroom.

"Ok, might be a pop quiz tomorrow, might not!" the teacher proclaimed to the students, but I don't think anyone paid much attention. As I scooted out of my seat and slung my bag over my shoulder, I walked over to Sam.

"See you at our lockers. Oh, and good luck!" I told him as I walked towards the door. I heard Sam mumble about how 'he is going to need it' before I exited the classroom. Walking into the hallway, I made a quick stop at my locker so I could put away my books. No need to lug them around with me all day. I crammed all my thick text books into the locker and forced the door to shut before all the books could come tumbling out. _I should have Sam open my locker for me tomorrow…_ I thought to myself evilly, imagining Sam's shock to have text books and papers falling out on him.

"Marci! Hey, what's up?" a familiar voice called behind me. Turning around, I saw Miles Lancaster jogging towards me. Miles is a good friend of me and Sam. Together, we were the 'three musketeers', as Miles likes to call us. Smiling, a waved at him and leaned back against my locker.

"Nothing. Just finished class," I replied nonchalantly when Miles finally reached me.

"Where's Sam? Did he get his third 'A' yet?" Miles asked while he crammed some books into his locker which is surprisingly right next to mine. _I could always have Miles open my locker…oh wait, I've done that to him before_, I thought with an inward laugh.

"Still trying to figure out his final grade. I don't know if he got it, though. He was hawking his great grandfather's junk trying to make a quick buck," I responded, rolling my eyes at the memories of Sam trying to auction his stuff to the class.

"Doesn't he realize that nobody's gonna buy that stuff? It's worthless unless you're some kind of rare collector or something," Miles replied, slamming his locker shut.

"That's Sam for you," I said with a laugh.

"Yes! Haha!" came a gleeful cheer from down the hallway. I looked in the direction of the cheer to see Sam sprinting towards us with a goofy grin on his face, waving his paper around in the air. "'A-'," he told us excitedly.

"Nice going, bro!" Miles encouraged, giving his best friend a high-five. "Next stop, a sweet new ride."

"Never thought you could do it, Sammy," I replied with a broad grin and also giving Sam a high-five. After our little 'celebration' moment, we started walking down the hallway towards the school exit. Miles and Sam started talking about cars and different styles and brands while I just hung back, staring at my phone at the latest YouTube videos. One did catch my attention. The video picture was of some kind of meteor falling from the sky. Quickly, I glanced at the given description to see that the sighting was not to far from South Gate, where me and my friends were living. _Strange…haven't heard anything about that_, I thought. I was about to click on the video, when Sam spoke up.

"Marci? Are you listening?" Sam asked, a little impatient. Looking up, I saw that we were already outside of the school and we were standing at the entrance. Miles and Sam were looking at me with slight annoyance.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked as I pocketed my phone.

Same rolled his eyes and replied, "I said, did you want to come?"

"Come to where?" I asked, baffled.

"To help me with finding the right car," Sam groaned. "Miles is busy this afternoon, so do you want to come?"

"Sure. Why not?" I replied, a little excited to join Sam on his car search. Sam smiled and nodded in agreement. Me and Sam both said our goodbyes to Miles before we raced to the school parking lot where Sam's dad, Ron Witwicky, was parked.

"Well?" Ron asked as Sam hurdled over the car door and plopped down in the seat.

"It's an 'A-'! But it's still an 'A'!" Sam replied happily, practically shoving the paper in his dad's face.

"Hold it still!" Ron said, a little frustrated. Snatching the paper out of his son's hands, he studied the paper.

"Am I good?" Sam asked.

"Ok, you're good," Ron replied with an approving tone. As I slid into the backseat, Ron smiled at me. "Hello, Marci. Did Sam drag you into coming with us?"

With a small laugh, I replied, "No, Mr. Witwicky, I came on my own terms."

"And stop calling me 'Mr. Witwicky'. You make me feel older," Ron said as he drove the car away from the school building. I only laughed in response, kicking back in the leather seat. Putting my hands behind my head, I looked at the passing buildings as we made our way to a car dealership. Silently, I wondered where Ron was taking us for Sam to get a car. Probably some dump since he is quite the cheapskate. However, to my surprise, Ron turned into a fancy dealership with a parking lot filled with Porsches. I sat bolt-upright and gave a low whistle as I looked at the shiny, brand-new cars.

"Got a little surprise for you, son," Ron said.

"No…no no no NO! Dad!" Sam shouted excitedly, practically jumping out of his seat. "Oh, you've got to be kidding…"

"You're right. I am," Ron laughed, driving out of the dealership parking lot and over to some place called 'Bobby Bolivia's'. I leaned back in the seat and crossed my arms over my chest. And I was looking forward to checking out the sleek Porsche cars with Sam…

"You think this is funny?" Sam asked, glaring at his father as we entered Bobby Bolivia's parking lot.

"Yeah I think it's funny. What? Did you think I was really gonna get you a Porsche for your first car?" Ron asked with another fit of chuckles.

"What's wrong with you? I'm not talking to you throughout the rest of this," Sam replied, stepping out of the car as his father parked. Glumly, I stepped out of the car with Sam and looked around at the junkyard cars that surrounded us. Me and Sam should've figured that Ron would take us to a place like this. Pulling my gaze away, I saw Sam complaining about how old the cars were to his father. I bit down on my lip as I walked over to Sam's side. He gave me a pleading look.

"Sorry, Sammy. He's your father," I said with an innocent shrug. Sam was about to retort when a middle-aged man walked out of the old battered office that we were standing in front of.

"Bobby Bolivia. How can I help you?," the man said, shaking Sam's hand as well as Ron's and mine.

"Well my son here, is looking to buy his first car," Ron replied, patting Sam on the back.

"And what about you, little lady," the man, apparently called Bobby Bolivia, asked me with a smile.

"The name is Marci. And no, sir. Just helping my friend out," I said, patting Sam's shoulder. "He has been so excited to come and visit your wonderful dealership." I gave a low snicker at my little joke and the death glare that Sam gave me.

Smiling, the man said, "So you've come to see me?"

"Yeah, that too…" Sam replied in a low mumble.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B," Bobby B replied.

"Sam," Sam responded, giving the man his name regretfully while still staring at me with his death glare. I only smiled in return.

"Sam, let me talk to you," Bobby B said while wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulders. "Sam, you're first car, awaits among one of those beauties out there." Bobby B motioned towards the junky cars that filled his dealership. "Let me tell you something son. The driver don't pick the car; the _car _picks the _driver_. It's a mystical bond between man and machine." As Bobby B led Sam and Ron off to look at some beat-up cars, I did a little exploring on my own. Weaving through the cars, I found nothing that interested me. They were all the same with rusted paint jobs and dented bodies. It was basically a junk yard.

Just as I was about to head back to find Sam to see if he was having any luck, I saw it. I saw the perfect car. I strode over to an old, beat-up, 1977 Camaro with a yellow paint job and two black racing stripes. Gently, I ran my hand along the hood, giving a low whistle. However, I quickly pulled my hand back. Was it me, or did that car just rev its engine when I touched it? Probably just my imagination.

Shaking my head, I walked over to the driver's side door and propped it open. Inside, it was a little messy with torn up seats and stained floorboards, but nothing a little clean-up job couldn't fix. I slid into the seat and ran a thumb over the horn, removing the collecting dust. Underneath, a robot like face appeared, the white outline standing out against the black steering wheel. I didn't give it much thought; I just knew that this was the car for Sam. It was perfect. Clambering out of the seat, I saw Sam and Ron looking at a dented Mazda.

"Hey Sam! I think I found the perfect car for you!" I shouted, waving my hand to show Sam and Ron where I was. Sam turned around and jogged over to my position, his eyes getting wide as he looked at my discovery.

"Wow…this isn't half-bad…" Sam said as ran a hand along the hood. I motioned towards the door for him to enter, which he gladly did. He gripped the steering wheel and adjusted his position in the car. "Feels good…"

As Sam was testing out the car, Bobby B came over and leaned against the trunk, gazing at the car a little baffled. "What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car…" he said, checking over the body of the Camaro.

"It's in your dealership, though," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Bobby B just ignored my comment and hollered at the office building, "Manny!" Looking back towards the office, I saw a man step out. He had on a navy blue outfit which was covered in grease oil. Albeit he works on the cars around here to keep them in working order. Or somewhat working order.

"What?" Manny shouted, wiping his hands off with a greasy towel.

"What is this? This car, check it out!" Bobby B shouted back.

"I don't know, Boss. I never seen that. That loco!" Manny said, throwing his arms up in the air for emphasis.

"Don't give me that, Manny. Come over here and find out!" Bobby B shouted back. I rolled my eyes. Shouldn't this guy know about his own cars?

"How much?" Ron asked.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle; with the slick wheels and custom paint job-"

"Yeah, but the paint's faded," Sam protested.

"But it's custom," Bobby B retorted, leaning down and looking at Sam through the window.

"So it's custom faded?" I said, starting to become annoyed with this car dealer. First, he doesn't know about one of his own vehicles. Now, he is trying to say that this car is a 'a slick, mean machine' or something? Bobby B straightened back up and glared at me through narrowed eyes.

"This is _his first_ car. You wouldn't understand," he said before turning to Sam's father. "Five grand."

"Nah, I'm not paying over four," Ron replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Leaning back down, Bobby B said, "Come on kid, get out of the car."

"No, you said cars pick their drivers!" Sam tried to reason. I felt bad for him. His father brings him to this junkyard and now he won't even get him the very car that he has fallen in love with? Even I saw potential in this rust bucket.

"Well sometimes the car picks the driver with a bad father. Now get out of the car," Bobby replied sharply, patting the car door. Sam sighed heavily as he climbed out of the car. I pressed my lips together. I hated to see him in such a down mood…

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there," Ron tried to encourage his son.

"No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes," Sam replied bitterly.

"Don't worry Sam, we'll find another one that you will love even more!" I said with a ray of hope, trying to brighten his mood. Sam just gave me a small, forced smile as he shut the door to the Camaro. However, when he did so, the passenger door flew open and slammed into the car next to it. And also the one that Bobby B was in, trying to make a sale. I put a hand over my mouth, a small giggle escaping my lips. I just couldn't help it; the guy disserved it for being a terrible salesman anyway.

"Sheesh, are you ok?" Ron asked, stepping closer to survey the damage.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Hey, Manny, get your clown cousin and some hammers and knock this dent right out!" Bobby B replied, giving a goofy laugh before stepping out of the vehicle.

"_Greater than man…"_ the Camaro's radio turned on, uttering those words. The other three didn't notice it, but I did. I leaned a little closer to the car's window to see the radio dial turning itself.

"What in the name of God…" I said, staring wide eyed at the radio.

"That one's my favorite over there; drove all the way from Alabama," Bobby B continued as he walked away towards a different car. However, he never got a chance to reach it as the Camaro's radio started blaring out some high-frequency sound. Me, Sam, Ron, and Bobby B covered our ears as the sound echoed throughout the lot. I could feel glass shards thump against me and the sound of glass shattering sounded out with the Camaro's frequency. When the sound finally ceased, I looked around to see that every single car in the lot, excluding the Camaro, had their windows shattered. My mouth literally dropped as I looked at every car around me.

I turned back to the Camaro, numbly saying, "What are you?" The Camaro just turned off its radio, not making another sound. I took a few steps away from the Camaro, glass crunching under my feet. _What is up with this Camaro?_ I thought to myself.

"Oh my…" Bobby B uttered as he stared at all his prize cars with their broken windows. Turning to us, he said while holding up four fingers, "Four thousand."

* * *

Well? How was it? I hoped you enjoyed and please let me know of any grammatial errors or any out-of-character traits in this story. Also, I am in need of a beta reader for my stories; so if you know anyone or you would like to help me out, please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2: Water Fights and Meteors

**Author's Note:** Wow...I can't believe how much you guys like this story. It really means a lot to me to see all the readers out there following, favoring, and/or reviewing this story. Thank you guys so much for the support! So here is Chapter 2, which I hope you all enjoy. Please review to share your thoughts and opions on my story and chapters. Thanks you and happy reading!

**Bumblebee's Songs: **"Somebody That I Used to Know" by Gotye feat. Kimbra; "Whataya Want from Me" by Adam Lambert; "We Found Love" by Rihanna; "One Thing" by One Direction.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any way; I just love to write about them. However, Marci Ravenwood is my OC and I thank DecepticonShadowfire for assissting me in naming my OC.**_

~sweettea1

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Water Fights and Meteors**

* * *

Ok, so Sam was able to get the car of his dreams; and don't get me wrong, I am happy for him. There is one itsy little problem…I think his car is possessed. For God's sake, it turned on the radio by itself at Bobby Bolivia's and it shattered every car window in the entire lot with some high frequency sound. Yet, its own windows remained intact. Am I the only one who finds that mysterious? Well, I guess if I was the one getting the car, I would be too happy to even care.

Wait, it gets worst. I had to go to Sam's house _**riding in the car**_. I almost had a nervous breakdown every time the car jolted or if the radio even beeped. Sam thought I was overreacting…overreacting my butt. Their is something up with this car, and I know it.

Anyway, so Sam drove us back to his house. I had agreed to help him clean up his car (which, I have no idea _why_ I did) before he does his 'special plans'. Whatever those plans are, I really don't know; he wouldn't tell me. Great…another thing to add to my list of mysteries…

"And here we are. You happy now?" Sam asked as he pulled into his house's driveway and put the car into park. I didn't even respond to his question as I opened the door and eagerly stepped out of the Camaro, slamming the door behind me. Sam stepped out of the car in a more casual manner, looking at me like I was a maniac. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange since we left Bobby Bolivia's. Are you still freaked out about my car?" Sam asked, arching an eyebrow at me.

"I'm telling you. Something is just not right about that Camaro. Were you not paying attention at Bobby Bolivia's?" I asked as I walked towards Sam's house, taking care to walk on Ron's path. Sam's dad hated it when people, even his own family, walked on his grass. However, Sam just walked across the lawn towards the garage to gather the cleaning supplies for his car.

"You're just exaggerating. It was probably some glitch in its radio or something that made it go haywire," Sam said with a shrug, grabbing a couple of buckets and filling them with water. "It's just a car after all."

"'It's just a car'," I mocked, grabbing some sponges and rags from out of the garage. "Well, then how do you explain the door? Did the radio do that too?"

Sam stopped filling the buckets and carried them over to his new car. "Maybe the hinges are broken or something."

"Wow. Brilliant answer, Sam," I said sarcastically, dipping a sponge into the soapy water. Reluctantly, I walked over to the Camaro and began scrubbing the hood, removing the layer of dust, grease, and oil that covered it.

"I'm guessing you get outside and I get inside?" Sam asked me, opening the driver's side door before looking at me.

"I'm not cleaning the inside of it. I feel safer on the outside where I can make a break for it in case something goes wrong," I said, continuing to thoroughly scrub the hood of the car. Sam just rolled his eyes to my response before climbing inside the car to start cleaning up. As we progressed through our work, I decided to keep my mind off of the fact that I could possibly be washing some evil, mind-of-its-own Camaro and start thinking about other things…harder than it looks.

As I started to wash the side of the car, my mind wondered back to that YouTube video I found earlier. In South Gate, nothing truly _exciting_ happens. It is just any plain-old town in California that nobody could truly point out on a map. So the fact that a meteor fell not too far from here (and a pretty big one, judging by the picture I saw), just seemed way too odd. Maybe it is an edited video or something that someone posted to make South Gate look like 'the place to be.' Besides, wouldn't a 'meteor falling from the sky' be on the national news or something? Or even just local news? Exactly. So it's probably just a scam…I hope.

There, side is done. Now to the trunk. I dipped my sponge into the water once again and began the scrub the back bumper of the car. However, no sooner than when I started, I could feel the car revving under my touch.

"Sam! Cut it out; this isn't funny," I said, staring through the rear windshield to look at Sam who was currently cleaning the dashboard.

He just looked back at me and shrugged his shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent! You're revving the car, trying to freak me out!" I said, giving him an annoyed look. Sam just arched his eyebrow at me; I hate it when he does that…

"I'm not doing anything. You're just paranoid," he replied, going back to scrubbing the dashboard with a worn rag.

"I'm not paranoid…" I mumbled to myself as I went back to washing the back bumper of the Camaro. The car revved his engine even more, making it even more noticeable and annoying. I just rubbed even harder, ignoring the constant purr from the Camaro. _What is wrong with you…?_ I thought to myself, referring to the Camaro. Blowing my bangs out of my face, I bent down to soak my sponge again; big mistake. Just as I dipped the sponge in the water, the Camaro suddenly backed up, bumping me hard enough to knock me over. Right into the bucket full of water.

"What the…?!" I shouted angrily, spitting soapy water out of my mouth. Sam came jogging to the back of the car; only to start laughing at my predicament.

"_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough…Whataya want from me?_" the Camaro's radio started blaring through its speakers.

"Sam!" I growled as I threw my sponge at him. It thumped him in the chest, splattering water and soap on his shirt and face. Sam gave me a 'oh it's on' glare before running back to the front of the Camaro. I had no idea what he was planning, but I had a feeling that he wasn't gonna be coming back with a towel to dry off with. Getting to my feet, I saw him come jogging back to my position…with the other bucket of water. "Sam…you better not-" Too late…

Sam splashed me with the ice-cold, soapy water, laughing like a lunatic. Again, I growled at him before I ran back up to the house. Payback time. I grabbed the hose with an evil grin on my face before running back to the car, ducking behind the front bumper.

"Ah, Marci…it's just a little water!" Sam shouted while walking towards the front of his car, completely oblivious that I was hiding there, waiting for him. Jumping out of my hiding spot, I sprayed Sam with the hose screaming, "REVENGE!" He never saw it coming…the look on his face was priceless.

When I was satisfied upon how thoroughly I had soaked my best friend, I turned off the hose. Putting my hands on my hips, I triumphantly stared at the now dripping-wet Sam. Wiping the water out of his eyes, Sam gave me one of his signature death glares. And that's when he tackled me. He grabbed the hose and started to spray me with it. I only laughed, using my arms to defend my face from getting sprayed with water. Eventually, Sam turned the hose off and plopped down on the grass next to me. Hopefully Ron won't come out here and see us; he would be _so _angry to see us laying on his 'beautiful' lawn.

Me and Sam both laid there, taking a breather from our little 'water war'. I think we were more successful upon cleaning each other than the car.

"_We found love in a hopeless place_," the Camaro's radio blared for a brief second, making my eyes go wide. Me and Sam were definitely _not _lovebirds; just good friends. All we did was have a water fight! I need to destroy that radio sometime when Sam isn't around…

"Well…uh, I guess my car will be good. We gave it a pretty good wash…" Sam said, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Besides, it's getting late…"

"What? You have something important to do?" I asked, pushing myself to a sitting position as well.

"Well, yeah, I do…" Sam said, giving me a sidelong glance. "Remember that party over by the lake that everyone is gonna be at? I was thinking about going…with you and Miles, of coarse."

I just gave him a shocked look. "You do realize that Trent and his jerks for friends are gonna be there, don't you? And their girlfriends, too? Why would you want to go to a party like that?" I asked.

Sam gave an innocent shrug. "Just thought that it would be cool to go to. It is a public lake, after all. Nobody can just kick us out. And we three would be together," Sam said, still acting a bit nervous. Then it hit me. _I should've known…_ I thought to myself, pressing my lips together.

"You want to show off your new car to Mikaela, don't you?" I said, giving him a emotionless stare. Sam has had a huge crush on Mikaela since he was like…five. Okay, maybe not five, but it still has been for a while. However, I don't know why he would fall for a girl like her, though. She never pays attention to him and she's always hanging out with that jock, Trent, 24/7. I bet you my life savings that Mikaela doesn't even know Sam's name. Honestly, I think he would do better without that chick. And no, I am not jealous nor do I have a crush on Sam; I'm just being a good, honest, and supportive friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Well…kinda, yeah…" Sam replied, staring at the ground. I just sighed. What am I supposed to tell him? 'Sam, I doubt Mikaela is interested in you and that just because you have a ride now, doesn't mean she will instantly fall for you.' What kind of friend would I be? But it would be the truth…

"I don't know, Sam. Mikaela is into Trent and I'm not sure if she will change her mind…" I said, instantly regretting it. Sam gave a downcast look, avoiding my gaze completely. Sighing, I added, "But, you still have a chance. You never know until you try."

"You think so?" Sam asked, giving me a hopeful look.

"Of coarse I think so. And if not, than she is a complete fool for not giving Sam Witwicky a chance," I said, giving Sam a broad smile. "Plus, if she ever does hurt your feelings, I have whole folder full of revenge tactics." Sam laughed a little, getting to his feet and helping me up as well.

"Thanks, Marci," he said as he hauled me to my feet.

"Hey, what are friends for," I said with a smile. "Now, get out there and make me proud!" I said as I pushed him to his Camaro. When he slid into the driver's seat, I closed the door behind him and gave him a thumbs-up.

Rolling down the window, Sam asked, "Aren't you coming?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I would just blow your chances at getting the girl. Besides, I think your car hates me."

As if in response, the car's speakers started blaring more song lyrics, "_Shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite-"_

"Shut up!" Sam whispered harshly, slapping the radio in an effort to silence it. The radio whirred in response before going silent, complying to Sam's order. I chuckled slightly, patting the roof of the Camaro.

"Go have fun. Oh, and if you're bringing Miles, I wish you the best of luck," I said.

"Thanks. Call you later?" he asked as he started his car.

"Of coarse! I have to know how it went!" I said with a laugh. Sam smiled and waved goodbye to me as he pulled out of the driveway. I waved back as I watched the black and yellow Camaro drive off, leaving a cloud of black smoke in its wake. "Your dad is so cheap sometimes…" I said to myself with a joking smile before I started walking back home.

* * *

It was about 7 o'clock when I finally made it home. Well, Sam's house is only 15 minutes away when walking, but I had decided to take the long route through town. So, it took me an hour to get home.

Waking through the front door, I saw that the house was empty. _Parents are still at work…so I have the house to myself_, I thought to myself, trudging up the stairs to my bedroom. As I entered my room, I tossed my bag over by my closet and plopped down on my bed. I was only a little damp from my water fight with Sam since my walk home had dried out my clothes. So I should be fine.

I reached over to my side table and grabbed my cell phone. Since I was bored out of my mind, I decided that I should watch that YouTube video while I still had a chance. Whether it is a fraud or not, I don't care. At least it's something to do.

Opening my YouTube app, I saw that the meteor video was still on the front page with over 3 million views. _With that many views, it has got to be good_, I thought as I clicked the 'play' button to watch the video. The video loaded and soon, a scenic night sky took up my phone's screen. Even through video feed, I could see the thousands of stars that lighted up the pitch black sky and a full moon smack-dab in the middle. Also, at the bottom of my screen, I could see the tips of trees; pines, by the looks of it. That scene remained there for a while and I was worried that my phone had froze up on me. Then, I saw it. A distant dot of light appeared in the sky. If you didn't pay attention, you probably would've mistaken it for a star. However, the light became bigger and bigger as it came closer. The video feed picked up a few voices; no doubt people becoming paranoid about the approaching light. And then, the camera screen started to flicker and the light, now close enough to identify as a meteor, kicked into hyper-speed and zoomed overhead. I could hear some people screaming and the camera abruptly swiveled around to follow the meteor. By the jostling of the screen, I could tell that the person filming this was running towards where the meteor had landed. Finally, after clearing some heavy foliage, the screen alighted upon some giant hole in the ground. Some of the surrounding trees and patches of grass were on fire, which gave some additional light. Inside the hole, I could vaguely see some kind of…giant metal pod. A pod that was open. However, the thing that scared me the most, was when the camera looked up from the hole and back towards the trees. There, partially hidden by the surrounding pine trees, was the outline of some…giant, humanoid, metal figure with glowing blue eyes.

Then, the video ended, and I realized that I had been holding my breath during the whole video. I exhaled and leaned back into my pillow. Surely that was just some kind of fake video, right? There is no such thing as aliens or monsters or…whatever else that thing could've been. It is just some idiot who decided to make South Gate look interesting and mysterious. That's all.

Gently, I closed my eyes and relaxed into my pillow. _There is no such thing as aliens. They're just a myth_, I thought to myself before I fell asleep.

* * *

There we go; Chapter 2 is finished and Chapter 3 is on its way. I hope you enjoyed and please R&R to tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: I Knew I was Right!

**Author's Note: **Hello, my dear readers, and welcome to Chapter 3 of "A Different Start." *Rubs back of head nervously* Yeah, I am a little nervous about this Chap; I just feel like it's not as good as the other two are. I've been having a little bit of a challenge with the 'Sam's car getting "stolen"' bit since the story is in Marci's POV and she wasn't there. So, I did have a little rough time with this Chap, but I hope you all still enjoy it. And please, review to tell me if this Chapter was good or bad. It helps a ton when you all review to tell me what is good and what needs improvement. Thanks!

**Reply to Reviews****:**

_**Guest: **_Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy all future Chaps. :)

_**AnimeFreak and Harry : **_Thank you for the review and support. I'm super glad that you enjoy my story and I hope not to disappoint. :D

_**Violet Darby:**_ I'm really glad that you are loving my story! And as for Bee and Marci, Bee doesn't mind her. He just wishes she wasn't so paranoid around him, so he messes with her a little bit. He wants her to get used to him and not to be nervous. (Which, as you can see, is not going well. XD). Hopefully, as this story progresses, their relationship (as friends, of coarse) will be clearer.

_**To all my reviewers/followers:**_ A million thanks to you all for taking the time to review and to read this story. It truly means a lot to me when you all share your thoughts and opinions and when you follow/favor this story; it shows me how much you guys love my story and it keeps me inspired and motivated to write. Energon cookies to all!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in anyway; I only love to write about them. However, Marci is my OC and I thank DecepticonShadowfire for helping me with her name. Also, all extra scenes not seen in Bayverse are my own.**_

~sweettea1

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**I Knew I was Right!**

* * *

_Buzz…Buzz…Buzz…_

I opened my eyes to the annoying buzzing sound that filled my ears. Geez…can't a girl get some beauty sleep? Blurredly, I looked over at my digital clock to see that it is 10 o'clock. Wow…I slept _that _long? _Oh well_, I thought to myself as I looked for my phone.

Grabbing my cell phone, I pressed the answer button, not even bothering to see who was calling. "Hello?" I said, still half-asleep.

"Marci?" Sam replied, his voice sounding digital through the phone. _Whoops…_ I thought to myself. I forgot that Sam would be calling to tell me how it went at the party. At least I woke up to hear my phone vibrating. After a moment's pause, Sam spoke up again, "Did you fall asleep?"

"No!…maybe," I said sheepishly. "Does it matter?"

Sam chuckled on the other end. "No, it doesn't."

"Good. So, how did go with Mikaela?" I asked, getting up from my bed and grabbing my backpack. It may be 10 o'clock, but I still have homework to do before tomorrow. Besides, I highly doubt Sam has finished his yet so we could work on it together through the phone. Although, it will be a challenge with Algebra I…Sam is terrible at math and I'm always helping him. Great…

"Uh…well, actually, it went…well…" Sam stumbled over his words, trying to find the appropriate explanation.

"Just spit out Sam!" I half shouted through the phone.

"Not as I hoped…" Sam replied with a sigh.

Leaning back in my swivel chair, I said, "Alright, tell me what happened."

I could hear Sam take a deep breath. Already, I could tell that this was going to be very interesting and _very long_ story. "Ok, so me and Miles went to the lake, right?" Sam began. "Well, you were right about Trent his football buddies being there. They were all there. So, I told Miles not to do anything stupid; and what does he do? He climbs a tree and hangs upside down from it!" I snorted, imagining Miles hanging upside down from a tree. You have to admit, that is a funny image. "I can hear you laughing," Sam mumbled through the phone with a annoyed tone, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry…sorry…continue," I said, ceasing my laughing. Partially.

"Anyway, so me and Trent got into a slight argument and Mikaela broke us up…well, I guess Trent did something to set her off and she started walking away," Sam said with the slightest hint of excitement and guilt in his voice. "So, I thought that I could give her a ride home; which, meant leaving Miles…" Sam drawled that part out.

"In others words, you ditched him for love?" I said, a slight smile crossing my lips.

"Ditching seems like a strong word…" Sam drawled out again. "More like…_left_ him for the moment…"

"And you never picked him up," I added.

"Smart aleck…" Sam mumbled through the phone, which I only laughed at. "Anyway…so I picked Mikaela up to drive her home. It was going pretty well I think, until my car decided to be a matchmaker. It started to sputter and slow down…right on a hilltop at sundown," Sam groaned at that last part and I just smirked. That car either has a cliché taste for romance, or hated Sam just as much as it hated me. "Hey, what is 'x' in problem 5?" Sam asked. Now, what did I tell you about Sam being terrible at algebra?

"Twelve," I answered. "God, Sam. That was the easy one."

"Shut up…" Sam mumbled.

"Just continue with the story. I still have homework to do, and not to mention some beauty sleep to catch up on…" I said as I finished up the last of my algebra problems. However, I just it aside just in case Sam needed some 'assistance'.

"Right. Ok, well then the radio decided to play some romantic songs…" Sam groaned again. I could hear the embarrassment in his voice even over the phone. "So, Mikaela checked on the engine. Did you know that she is a mechanic?"

"No. I don't hang out with Mikaela, remember?" I said, annoyed.

"Sorry…so that went on for a little bit with us trying to get the car to start. And then, I asked the stupidest question ever," Sam moaned. "I asked her why she hung out with Trent if he is such a jerk…"

I literally slammed my pencil on the table. "Sam! That is absolutely the _worst_ question you could ask a girl!" I shouted. "Are trying to win the girl or push her away?"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious, for pointing out my mistake to me…" Sam said with the slightest hint of annoyance. "Well, she left and started to hitch hike and my car refused to start. I just kept turning and turning and turning the key until _finally _the car started…and the radio blaring 'Baby come back'…" I can just imagine Sam blushing right now. "And I was able to drive her home. Thank God the car didn't pull anymore tricks again or else I would've lost her. But, overall, I think I impressed her!"

Smiling, I said, "Well good for you, Sammy. But, if you make anymore idiotic mistakes like you did today again, I will slap the heck out you."

Sam just laughed and replied sarcastically, "I'm shaking in my little boots."

"Shut up, smart aleck," I said, although I was laughing too. Me and Sam continued our conversation, mainly consisting of homework and, on Sam's part, Mikaela. Most people probably would've been sick of Sam going on and on about how beautiful and wonderful Mikaela is, but I just listened anyway. Sam just had his first break-through with getting a girl, and I am willing to go through him talking about it. He is my friend, after all.

After a little bit, I started thinking about that YouTube video I watched earlier. I really wanted to tell Sam about it, but I never got the chance.

"Hey, what was that…" Sam mumbled, mostly to himself but also to me.

"What?" I asked, putting away my finished homework. However, Sam didn't respond. All I could hear was some background noises…wait, did I hear a car start?

"Hey! Stop! That's my car!" I heard Sam yell. "No no no no no…STOP!"

"Sam? What's going on?" I asked with worry.

"Sorry, Marci. I need to go. Someone is stealing my car and I'm going after them," Sam responded quickly.

"Wait, Sam! I don't think that's a good idea-" Too late. The other end disconnected as Sam hung up on me. "Please don't do anything stupid…" I numbly said through the speaker of my phone, only to get silence for an answer.

* * *

Friday seemed like the longest day of my life. School seemed to go in slow motion, each tick of the clock echoing in my ears. I haven't heard from Sam since last night when he said his car was being stolen and he was going to chase the thief. Did something happen to him maybe? No, surely Sam's parents would tell me or Miles if something did happen to him. They knew we were close friends of their son's, so we would be one of the first to know. So, where is that quirky boy?

As the school bell rung to let the students know that day was over, I slowly walked over to my locker. I looked at Sam's locker (which is only two lockers down from mine and Mile's) to see if he was standing there. To my disappointment, he wasn't there…

I sighed as I stacked my books in my locker and closed it tightly. Turning, I leaned against my locker, waiting for Miles to turn up so we could chat on our way home. That's what me, Sam, and Miles always do after school. We either walk home together or sometimes Sam's or my dad will drive us home; but we prefer to walk so we could have time to ourselves.

By the time Miles showed up, the hallways were practically empty. The blonde haired boy came and placed his books in his locker before turning to me. "Hey, Marci. You haven't seen Sam, have you?" he asked with a slight ray of hope.

I shook my head. "I was going to ask you the same question. The last I heard of him was last night. He was telling me how his 'date' with Mikaela went when all of a sudden, he said that his car was being stolen and he was going after the thief," I replied, a little downcast. Miles sighed at my response and we walked down the hall in silence. Eventually, we reached the school exit; and, sitting there in the school parking lot, was Sam's dad with his car and Sam in the passenger seat.

"Sammy!" I shouted excitedly as I bolted towards the green convertible. Sam looked up and smiled as he saw me running his way. When I reached the car, I automatically threw my arms around his neck in hug. "God…don't scare me like that again…" I told him with both anger and happiness in my tone. After an awkward moment, I released my hold, blushing slightly. Sam gave me a weak smile in return.

"Sorry for the scare," he replied. By that time, Miles had come running up, a goofy grin on his face.

"Bro, you're alive! I feared the worst when Marci told me you went after the jerk who stole your car!" Miles exclaimed, complete shock on his face. However, as soon as Miles said that, Sam went pale.

Nervously, he answered, "Uh…yeah. But…um…the car is gone, though…"

"Oh…I'm so sorry Sam," I replied with a sad frown. Miles apologized as well, but he wasn't able to pull off as good a sad face as mine. Sam just nodded in response, still looking pale. There was an awkward silence among us as we stood there. I wanted to say something, but what? Sam just lost his first car, me and Miles have been worried sick about him…it just seemed like the wrong time to pick up a normal conversation that we're used to having among the three of us.

"Well, how about I give you two a ride home," Sam's dad, Ron, said, breaking the silence. Me and Miles nodded in agreement as we slid into the backseat of his car.

The ride home seemed long as the silence continued to drawl out. I just stared out of the car, looking at the scenes as they flashed by my eyes. Who would want to steal Sam's car? It isn't even worth that much; thanks to Sam's father. And what is up with Sam? I knew he just lost his car, but when we said anything about it, he went pale; like he just saw a ghost or something. Did something happen last night that me and Miles don't know about? Maybe I should ask Sam later.

Soon, Ron drove up to Miles house. Me and Sam said goodbye to him before we drove off, leaving Miles house and drove towards mine. Then, an idea hit me.

"Mr. Witwicky-" I began, only to earn a glare form Sam's dad. "I mean, _Ron_; would you mind if I stayed over at your house with Sam? Over the weekend?" Ron just shrugged and looked at his son to see if it was fine with him. Sam didn't even respond; he just stared at the passing houses as we drove along. "Earth to Sam!" I shouted, gently knocking on his head to get his attention.

"Huh…what?" Sam asked, turning his head to look at me and Ron.

"Is it ok with you if I stay with over the weekend?" I repeated my question, this time to Sam.

"Oh…yeah, sure. Of coarse!" Sam said, finally returning to his normal self. "Why would I say no to my best friend?" he added with a smile. I smiled back him, happy that he was no longer in 'dreamland', so to speak.

"And it is ok with your parents?" Ron asked, looking at me through the rearview mirror. I nodded in response, which he seemed pleased about. _Good. Now I can see what is really bothering Sam_, I thought to myself happily. Besides, he seems to be going back to normal, so he should be able to tell me what is wrong. And I'm his friend, so he shouldn't have any problems about telling me. How bad can it be?

Little did I know how staying over at my friend's house was going to change my life forever.

* * *

Remember how I said that I would find out what is bothering Sam and that it shouldn't be too bad? Man, was I wrong.

Ok, so Ron drove us back home where we were instantly greeted by Judy Witwicky, Sam's mom. Don't get me wrong, she is a nice woman, but I think she is not quite all there in the head. Plus, she has this amazing ability to change moods in a split second. One minute, she's all happy and nice and loving…next, she's all angry at something gone wrong. Or, sometimes, she just goes completely loony. See how much fun I get to have?

"Sammy!" Judy proclaimed happily, running over to her son and giving him a huge hug.

I gave a slightly perplexed look over in Ron's direction. Ron gave a slight roll of his eyes before responding, "We were at the police station where Sam was being interrogated. Judy hasn't seen him since last night." I gave a slight nod to show I understood. However, Sam being interrogated kept nagging at me. Why was _he interrogated_? Well, another thing to add to my list of questions for Sam.

"Oh, Marci! I haven't seen you in a while!" Judy said happily, also giving me a hug.

"Ma…you saw her last weekend…" Sam groaned, embarrassed by his mom. "And she was here yesterday too; helping me wash my…car…" Sam hesitated on the bit about his car. Poor Sam…

"Oh, well then it nice to see you again, Marci. Are you staying over again?"

"Yes, Mrs. Witwicky. I am," I replied with a smile.

"Great! I will place an extra mat at the table tonight then!" Judy remarked, quickly heading back inside. Ron just shook his head and followed his wife inside; however, he did not fail to make the remark 'stay on the path'.

As soon as the couple was gone, I turned to Sam. "Ok, spill," I said with a serious tone. Sam just looked at me with a arched eyebrow. God, does he do that just to annoy me?! "Don't look at me like that! When me and Miles mentioned your car, you turned pale. What happened last night after you hung up on me?"

Sam looked at me with that same look for a bit longer before giving an exasperated sigh. "You would just think that I am crazy…" he mumbled, looking down at the ground.

Rolling my eyes, I responded, "Sam, I already _know_ that you are crazy; and that what makes you, you! If I didn't like your craziness, then I wouldn't be standing here."

"That's different! This is a 'you gotta see it to believe it' type of thing," Sam responded, giving me glare. However, it wasn't one of his death glares that I commonly get from him. This one was hard and serious. This must be pretty big if he is giving me _that_ look.

"Well, tell me anyway," I replied simply, sitting down on Ron's path. (_On the path_, mind you). Sam followed suit, sitting next to me while taking a deep breath.

"This is between you and me. Nobody, not even Miles, can hear about this. Got it?" Sam said, still giving me that glare. I nodded in response, acting like I was locking my lips with a key to show that my lips were sealed. "Good. Ok, so I followed my car last night into some…junkyard, I guess. I had already called the cops so they were on the way. Well, I had lost of track of it, so I was searching around for it, and…" Sam took a minute before continuing, "I saw my car _stand up_. Literally, it stood up. It looked like some, humanoid, robot thing…and it started pointing some spotlight up into the sky. Marci, I know it sounds completely whacko; I wouldn't believe me either..."

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. Ok, this is gonna be harder than it looks. _Wait...humanoid, metal figure...?_ I thought to myself. The YouTube video! Maybe Sam isn't crazy after all! Quickly, I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell phone, opened the YouTube app, and pulled up the video.

"Uh...Marci? What are you doing?" Sam asked, looking at me like I was crazy. Oh sure, look at me like _I'm_ the crazy one?

"Just watch," I said, shoving the phone into his hand. Sam watched the video, keeping his composure; that is, until the very end.

"There! That's it!" Sam shouted excitedly, pointing at the screen. "That's what I saw!" In a way, I am happy that Sam isn't crazy. On the other hand, we could possibly have a alien invader that is disguised as Sam's car on our hands. Well, at least I was right about that car!

* * *

Chapter 3 is done (which I am secretly terrified that I posted) and Chapter 4 is on the way. Please, feel free to tell what you think. Whether good or bad, please let me know. Thanks. (And yes, I know I am posting awfully fast, but I have some time off right now so I am writing like there is now tomorrow! :D)


	4. Chapter 4: To Punish and Enslave

**Author's Note: **Hello again, my dear readers, and welcome to Chapter 4! Please, do not ask how I was able to write AND publish this Chap so fast; because honestly, I don't know myself. I guess because this story is one of my favorites to write :). So, as I am sure you can tell by the title of this Chapter, this is the 'Bumblebee and Barricade chase and brawl' scenes (which is one of my favorite scenes). Hopefully, I was able to capture the action and flow of this scene, and I REALLY hope you all enjoy. Oh, also, if any of you are Mikaela fans, I am sorry to say that I will not have much of her in my stories. Just good ol' Sam and Marci. So please, enjoy and R&R to tell me what you think.

**Reply to Reviews:**

_**AnimeFreak and Harry P. Freak: **_:D Thanks for the encouragement. I guess I was just nervous upon how to change it up since Marci is only Sam's friend so she wouldn't be around during the lake scenes and Sam's car is "stolen" scenes. But, I am glad you enjoyed and thank you for reviewing.

_**Golden Eagle 603:**_ I do like the idea that you suggested, and it gave me some ideas...*smiles mishieviously* So, I want to give you a big THANK YOU! But, with Sam and Bee, I'm thinking I still want to keep them as guardian and charge. With Marci and Optimus, well, I have bigger plans. Don't want to reveal to much, though. Anyway, thank you for the review and idea and I hope you enjoy this story as it progresses. :)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any way; I only love to write about them. However, Marci Ravenwood is my OC and I thank DecepticonShadowfire for assissting me with her name.**_

~sweettea1

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"**To Punish and Enslave"**

* * *

Ah, Sunday morning; the only morning I like to wake up early for. I have been spending the weekend over at Sam's, surprisingly with no incidents. No aliens disguised as Camaros have showed up; or, not yet at least. I don't know…maybe me and Sam are overreacting after all. Wow…I can't believe I just admitted the _I _am _overreacting_. First time for everything, I guess.

Anyway, back to my lovely Sunday morning. I was just sitting on the couch, drinking a nice cup of freshly brewed coffee with a mountain of whip cream on top. (Thank God Judy wasn't there; she would freak out upon how much whip cream I put on my coffee. Hey, I have to at least _taste _the whip cream!) I had the TV on and I was watching that movie, "Herbie: Fully Loaded", I think it's called. You know, where that little car is alive and becomes a race car? Definitely not a good choice when I already think that Sam's car is alive. This just adds to my belief. I used to think that that movie was cute; now it terrorizes me.

So after I finished my coffee and after successfully scaring myself with the movie, I decided I should jog around town. You know, to get my mind off of living cars. I ran up the stairs to the guest bedroom I was staying in so I could change clothes. (Yeah…last night I had to get Sam's dad to drive me back home so I could get the clothes I needed since I didn't plan ahead upon staying with Sam…Goes to show how smart I am.) I grabbed my drawstring backpack and quickly opened it up to grab the right apparel. Eventually I found the clothes I needed and slipped them on. A grey tank top with a black rose on the front; blue jean shorts; and my black and blue Sketchers.

Walking out of the guest bedroom, I made a quick stop in the guest bathroom so I could fix my hair. Flipping on the light, I looked in the mirror. I just pulled my brunette hair back into a simple pony tail; no need to wear it down on a hot day while jogging. A few loose strands, however, wouldn't stay up and fell back in my face around my brown eyes. I just blew at them, making them sprawl out over my face; why must hair be so irritating sometimes?

Shrugging, I walked back downstairs. Hmm…I should probably leave a note for Sammy… Don't want him thinking that I was kidnapped by his car. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pad of paper that Sam's mom always kept just in case. Grabbing the pen beside the pad, I wrote down 'Sam: went for a jog. Be back at 10. ~Marci'. I smiled in satisfaction and went out the front door. It squeaked a little as I opened it and groaned when I shut it. I walked down the porch steps and began by jog down the road towards town. Town is about 10 minutes away, so the hour I set to be back at Sam's should be enough time.

After a few minutes of jogging through the neighborhood, I finally reached town. I didn't really plan a route, so I just took the easiest road that wasn't as crowded. I will say, for being a small town, South Gate is pretty nice. We had the average stores and restaurants along with some places that didn't have big names across the country. And every here and there, there was a small park to stop by at. It is a simple and efficient town; that's enough to please me.

Eventually, after what I supposed to be twenty minutes, I paused and took a breather. _Hmm…I bet I could get a water over there…_ I thought, looking at a nearby fast-food joint. However, as I approached, I saw Mikaela and some of her friends sitting at an outside table, laughing over something. I really didn't want to talk to them, so I tried to sneak past them; and what do you know? I failed epically.

"Marci, right?" Mikaela called after me. I almost made it…

Turning around slowly, I gave her a forced smile. "Oh…hi, Mikaela…didn't see you sitting there!" I lied, rubbing the back of my head. "Uh…whatcha need?"

"You're boyfriend, Sam I believe, just came by here on his bike. He was mumbling about his car chasing him…?" Mikaela replied, her friends giggling. I could tell that I was blushing due to the sudden warmness of my cheeks.

"He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends. He is more into you, anyway," I replied. _Oh God…Sam is gonna kill me for saying that…_ I thought with an inward groan. Wait…hold on, did she just say he was mumbling about his _car chasing him_? Oh no… "Where did he go?" I said quickly, ignoring the eye rolls and whispers of Mikaela's friends.

"Towards that abandoned parking garage by the looks of it. You know, the one with all the junky cars in it?" Mikaela responded, pointing towards the building she was referring to. Of coarse, I already knew that building pretty well since I've seen it a million times, so as soon as she mentioned it, I started jogging that way.

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder. My jog soon turned into a sprint. I leave Sam for what? Twenty or thirty minutes and he already gets into trouble? What am I gonna do with that boy? I was getting close, when all of a sudden, this police car just swerves out in front of me and stops. I almost ran into the shiny police car, but luckily, I was able to stop in time. The car just sat there for a minute (which is creepy in my opinion), before peeling out of there. What struck me as odd, though, was that instead of saying 'To Protect and Serve' on the side, it said 'To Punish and Enslave'. Must be a seriously messed up typo…

"Idiot…" I mumbled before I continued to make my way to the parking garage. When I reached the entrance, I paused to take another breath before I started my search for Sam. Straightening, I slowly started to walk into the parking garage. For some reason, the place was making me a little edgy. I don't know why; I have never been scared of this place before whenever I jog by it. Well, granted, I never _entered _the place nor was I ever looking for my best friend who is possibly being chased by some evil car. Or, at least I think it's evil…I guess it could be nice. It hasn't tried to kill us; nor has it tried to capture us and experiment on us. Wait, can a car experiment on you…? God, I hope not.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a very girlish scream; that's Sammy alright. He is the only guy I know who can pull off a scream like that.

"Sam!" I shouted, running past the lines of cars and towards the scream had come from. Soon, I saw Sam, who was running right towards me and motioning at me. I didn't stop, though; I just kept running towards him which proved to be a bad idea. When I finally got close to him, he wrapped his arm around my stomach and we both went tumbling to the ground.

"God, Sam! What is your problem?" I moaned, rubbing the back of my head where it had impacted with the concrete ground.

"Listen to me! There is monster right there and he is attacking me!" Sam burst out pointing behind him, his words sounding like a jumbled mess. Looking past him, I saw a roughly 15 or 16 foot, black and white robot come running towards us. As it ran, it flipped two cars which went crashing off to the side. "You-you have to run!" Sam said, motioning his arms for emphasis. Honestly, I don't know if I could run. I felt like my body just went into shock and my mind went blank as I stared at Sam and his frantic movements to get me to run.

However, I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of squealing tires. Sam instinctively pulled me to the ground and I could only catch a glimpse of a familiar yellow and black car making a 360-degree turn and knocking over the black and white robot before stopping in front of us. Who would've guessed that Sam's crazy Camaro would come to our rescue? The Camaro propped open the passenger door and Sam gave it good, long stare.

"Sam…Sam, what are you thinking? What is that thing?" I asked, my voice a little shaky as I sat up.

"You have to get in the car. Get-get in the car. Trust me, trust me!" Sam said, talking over me as I tried to protest. He gripped my arms and stared hard into my eyes. "Trust me," he breathed, still giving me that stare. Swallowing hard, I gave him a stiff nod. Sam nodded and jumped to feet before clambering into the car and over to the driver's side seat. I followed suit and jumped into the passenger's seat, the door automatically shutting after me. "Go go go!" Sam shouted at the car as it shifted gear and started laying on the gas, tires squealing once again against the asphalt.

The Camaro drove out of the parking garage and flew down the road. I turned in my seat to see if that robot was still chasing us. Nope. Instead, it was that cop car that had stopped me earlier. It was speeding after us, swiveling around any unlucky soul that was driving down that same road. Man, can that cop car drive. Of coarse, if me and Sam live through this, I will never look at any police-related vehicle the same again.

Sam must have also seen the quickly-gaining police car because he started frantically shouting at the car to go faster. The Camaro kept going from one side of the road to the other, trying to block the police car that was chasing us.

"Oh God…oh God…" I said under my breath, gripping the seat I was sitting in. You thought I was paranoid about this car before? Imagine after all of this is over!

"We're gonna be fine. Everything's ok. Trust me, this car can kick butt when driving!" Sam tried to reassure me. Honestly, it didn't make me feel any better, but I tried to keep it cool. Sam was doing surprisingly well; that is, until we started driving straight towards a warehouse wall. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Sam shouted in panic as he pressed his back against the seat. Thanks, Sammy; that really makes me feel better. NOT.

The car went crashing through a warehouse window and started driving madly among all the abandoned supplies and materials left in the warehouse for who knows how long. Of coarse, that wasn't gonna stop Mr. "Evil Cop Robot" back there; he still followed us! So, in another attempt to shake the cop car, the Camaro did another 360-degree turn with ease and sped off. Luckily, the cop car didn't have as much luck with the turn and spun out, giving us a chance to escape.

The Camaro drove along between various other warehouses, until it found a quiet little corner to back into and hide. I could hear the distinctive noise of locks clicking into place so I quickly turned my head to see the car lock us in. This only increased my anxiety and I tried desperately to unlock the door, but I had no avail. Sam had the same idea, but he didn't succeed either.

"We're locked in…" Sam stated the obvious. I swallowed hard as I tried to calm myself. _It's ok…we're just locked in a evil/good car while being chased by some robot that can change into a police car and is trying to kill us_, I thought to myself, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths. Yeah…the facts didn't really comfort me in anyway. Looking back at Sam, I could see him trying to turn the key to get the car to start. "The car won't start…" Sam stated the obvious once again as he slapped the wheel. "At least we ditched the monster, right?" Sam said, looking out the windows.

"Sam…" I breathed, staring out the windshield.

"Yeah? Oh…" Sam said softly, following my gaze. The cop car slowly drove past us and stopped. I could feel my breathing start to pick up as the cop car started to back up. "Time to start…" Sam said, looking down at the keys as they started to turn. It wouldn't start after a couple of times, and the police car was about to block us in.

Out of pure anxiety and terror, I reached over and grabbed the keys and turned them hard. The engine roared to life and the Camaro raced out its hiding spot, barely missing the back end of the cop car.

"Whoa!" Sam shouted as he pressed back into the seat and stared at me.

"What? I gave it some assistance," I said weakly, a small smile crossing my lips. Sam returned my smile with one of his own. However, it soon vanished as the Camaro swiveled and opened its passenger door. Me and Sam came tumbling out onto the ground, and I could hear the sound of gears whirring, metal grinding, sharp clicking, and pumping cylinders. I looked over my shoulder to see Sam's Camaro _transform_. Every sheet of metal, every gear, every wire-it all pulled together to form a black and yellow robot, roughly the same size as the robot that is chasing us. I gaped up at the robot. Never in my life have I seen something like _this_.

The robot stood in front of us in a protective looking way. It was careful not to step on us (thankfully) and it raised its…fist, I guess you would call them, as the cop car came barreling towards us. Sam hauled me to my feet since I obviously was too shocked to do it myself. The cop car also transformed and slammed into the black and yellow robot that was standing in front of us. They flew over our heads and went crashing into the concrete, sparks flying up as their metal grinded against the ground.

The black and white robot's hands transformed into some kind of…spinning blades of doom (that's right, spinning blades _of doom_) and he gave us a cold, hard stare with crimson eyes. Then, the menacing robot's chest shifted and a tiny little robot jumped out. And man, was that thing _ugly_. Worst part? _It started to chase us._ Me and Sam made a break for it with that little robot not too far behind.

As we ran, I turned around to see the black and white robot slam one of his spinning blades into the black and yellow robot, sending him flying across the lot. Then, he kicked the yellow and black one and tackled him. For some strange reason, I felt worried about that crazy robot that is Sam's Camaro. He is protecting us, after all. Or, at least I _think_ he is…

"Don't look back! Come on!" Sam shouted, practically dragging me by the arm. I turned my attention back to running as me Sam tried to get away from that ugly little robot. Soon, I started pulling ahead of Sam with my adrenaline kicking in; and then, it was cut off as Sam fell and accidentally pulled me to the ground with him. I spit the dirt out of my mouth and looked to see that that little robot had a hold on Sam. With grim determination, I heaved myself to my feet and kicked that little robot square in the mouth (or, at least, I think it was his mouth). The little robot tumbled backwards along with…oh God, is that Sam's pants? Looking back at Sam, I saw that he was in his boxers. Yup. The little robot succeed in stealing Sam's pants. Wonderful…

Grabbing Sam's arm, I hauled him to his feet and we both started running towards the nearby tool shed. "Find something to kill it!" I shouted as I searched through the random tools and supplies, looking for a weapon. I'll admit…I'm not very good with tool identification; I know basics only. Aren't I a real help?

"It's coming back!" Sam shouted as he looked back at the entrance where the little robot was entering, looking extremely angry.

I felt my fingers wrap around a heavy tool and I yanked it out. "Yes!" I breathed with success. I turned around to see Sam kicking at the robot which was trying to bite his face off. Literally. "Get off!" I shouted at the little robot as I cut it into tiny pieces with the saw. (Wow…I am vicious, yet good…). After I was satisfied upon how much I had chopped up the robot, I backed up and threw the saw down.

"Not so tough as a head, are you?" Sam gloated at the head of the little robot. That thing is still alive?! I was thinking about getting the saw again, but Sam kicked it and sent it flying off. "Thanks, Marci…" Sam said gratefully towards me, a little breathless.

"What? Did you really think I was gonna let you die at the hands of a tiny, freaky robot?" I said, giving him a joking smile. Sam shook his head at me, but he still wore a smile on his lips.

Sam turned around and stood there a minute before saying to me, "Come on, let's see what happened." I nodded and we jogged up the dirt hill back towards where the two robots had previously been battling it out. As we approached, I could see the black and yellow robot come walking out, his hand transforming from a gun back to its original form.

"So, what is that thing?" I asked. Although still a little freaked out, I was glad that this robot had won. He seemed to be friendly, from what I could tell. He hasn't killed us yet, so that's a good sign, right?

"It's…a robot. But, like a different, super-advanced robot," was Sam's brilliant answer. Ok, well I guess I asked a stupid question, but I can tell that it is a _robot_. "It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese, " Sam added, which made me want to slap him. _Japanese_? Really? However, I held back the urge. Sam walked a little closer to the approaching robot.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked nervously, grabbing his arm.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. He would've done that already if so," Sam said, not turning back to me but keeping his eyes locked on the robot.

"Ok, well that may be so, but can you even talk to him? I doubt you can speak robot," I answered, still refusing to let go of Sam's arm.

Sam ignored my comment. "I think he wants something from me…" Sam mumbled.

"What? What could you have that he wants?" I asked, looking at him like he was crazy. Well, he's Sam.

"Well, the other one was talking about my Ebay page," Sam said, giving a side-long glance.

"You're _Ebay page_? Sam, this is strange. Even for you," I said, releasing my hold on Sam's arm and looking up at the robot in front of us.

"C-can you talk?" Sam shouted up at the robot.

"_XM satellite radio…digital cable…broadcasting system_," was the robot's reply.

"You talk through the radio!" I proclaimed. "You did that when me and Sam were…uh, washing…you." Wow…that sounds really weird. Me and Sam were washing a robot car.

"_Thank you, thank you. You're wonderful, you're wonderful!_" the robot spoke through the radio, clapping and pointing at me. Well aren't I special.

"So, what was that Thursday night. With the 'stealing yourself' thing?" Sam asked, edging just a little closer.

"_Message from Starfleet, Captain…from anonymous senders…rained down like visitors from Heaven, hallelujah!_" the robot responded, pointing up to the star-filled night sky.

"So, are you an alien?" I asked, looking up at the sky and then back at the robot. The robot clapped again before transforming back into his Camaro form.

"_Anymore question you want to ask?_" the radio asked as the passenger door opened.

"He wants us to get in…" Sam stated, slowly approaching the car.

"And go where, exactly?" I asked, not budging.

"…Fifty years from now when you're looking back on your life, don't you wanna say that you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam asked, turning back towards me. I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Why does he make good points…? I gave a curt nod and walked past him, climbing into the Camaro. Even though I am not old enough to drive (yet), I still sat in driver's seat. Sam glared at me as he climbed into the passenger's seat, the door closing behind him.

"What? He's driving," I said with a shrug_. _"Oh, and by the way," I started, looking at the steering wheel, "I know you pushed me into the bucket of water on purpose now. And don't think I'm gonna let it slip."

"_Sorry…just havin' a little fun," _the radio responded. I rolled my eyes and gave a little laugh at the car's response; or, robot's response. _Or maybe, Transformer…_ I thought to myself in satisfaction. Well, he (I think it's a he…) can transform from Camaro to robot and vise versa, so the name seems to fit him. Transformer it is, then.

* * *

And there we go! Chapter 4 is complete! I am hoping to bring in Chapter 5 soon, but I still need to work on my other FanFiction stories. *Rubs back of head nervously* I REALLY need to work on those stories...Anywho, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Family

**Author's Note:** Chapter 5 is up and I am super happy right now. Thank you to all the people who have followed, favored, and/or reviewed this story. It truly means so much to me that you all enjoy my story; especially when I thought that no one was going to like it. I cannot express how thankful I am. :)

So, once again, this is another one of my favorite scenes in the movie. It may not have action, but it has a touch of epicness that really makes it a cool scene. Well, I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! And please R&R to tell me what you think.

**Bumblebee's Songs: **"Wide Awake" by Katy Perry

**Reply to Reviews:**

_**Guest: **_Thank you SO much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this Chapter too! :)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only love to write about them. However, Marci Ravenwood is my own OC and I thank DecepticonShadowfire for helping me with the name of my OC.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Meet the Family**

* * *

Ok, so Sam's Camaro drove us away from the warehouses (and we got Sam's pants thankfully. That was really awkward…) and out onto the open road. Where it was taking us, I have no idea. Hopefully me and Sam can trust it. It saved us from being murdered by some Robot Cop Car, so it can't be _that _bad. Or at least I don't think…

Anyway, so the car ride was silent so far. I just leaned back in the driver's seat and I sort of spaced out as I watched the driver's wheel automatically turn. You have to admit, it's pretty cool to have your car drive for you; how many people can say _that_, huh? Sam was basically the same way, except he kept turning around to see if we were being followed. I swear he has become more paranoid than me; and that's saying something!

After at least the hundredth time Sam turned around, I punched him in the shoulder. "Would you stop that? You need to chill!" I whispered harshly. For some reason, it felt odd to talk normally when the car you're riding in is alive.

"Have you forgotten that we were just chased and almost killed by a robot!?" Sam whispered back to me. "Not too mention we're riding in one!"

"Well it was _you're_ idea to get in the car! Besides, you said that it wouldn't hurt us and you're the one who convinced me to get in!" I retorted, still keeping my voice low. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts?"

"No!" Sam responded sharply, pressing his back into the passenger seat and crossing his arms over his chest. I turned my gaze away from him and looked out the window at the passing cars. My thoughts wondered back to the car we were riding in. Ok, so I know that is an alien, it has the power to transform from car to robot, and it can talk through the radio. I guess that's a good start, but, what else? Are there more of them? Do want to destroy mankind or make peace? Are they going to probe us? Nervously, I look at the steering wheel again. God I hope they don't…

I could feel the car give a slight rev which vibrated through my seat. Sam must have felt it too because he arched his eyebrow at me. I gave him the 'I didn't do it' look in response. Sam just gave a slight roll of his eyes before looking out the window. This is so awkward…

"You know what I don't understand?" Sam suddenly spoke up, even though his voice was still a whisper.

"What's that?" I asked as I turned my gaze back towards him.

"If my car is some kind of…alien superhero, why does he change back into this piece of junk Camaro?" Well that really set off the car. The Camaro screeched to a halt, opened the passenger's door, unbuckled our seat belts, and tilted the seats to urge us to out. I could hear people from behind us laying on their horns and shouting out us.

"Nice going, Sam!" I mumbled to him as we stumbled out of the Camaro and watch it drive away, leaving us on the side of the road. "You just set off your car and now we're stranded!"

"Hey, that car is sensitive! Four thousand dollars just drove off!" Sam groaned, putting his hands on his head in exasperation. I thumped the back of his head. "Ow!" Sam complained, rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Who cares about how much it cost?! You just chased away our guardian!" I said angrily. Sam just gave me a confused look. "What?" I asked, still angry at Sam.

"Why did you just call it 'our guardian'?" he asked. I was about to answer, but nothing came to my mind. Why _did_ I call him our guardian? Maybe because the way he protected us reminded me of a guardian angel, I suppose. Yeah, that must be it.

Just as I was about to tell Sam of my reason why, I stopped and gaped over at the road. Sitting there, all shiny and new, was yellow Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes. _How did it find a newer version of his older model…?_ I wondered to myself. I decided to push the thought away as I quickly walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. Inside, the seats were smooth, black leather and all the equipment inside gleamed with newness. I whistled as I slid into the seat.

"You just got _that_ much better," I whispered to the car as I ran a hand along the leather seat. The car seemed to purr under my touch, which made me pull back my hand. By that time, Sam had climbed into the passenger and gave me the widest grin I have ever seen. I laughed at his joy as I buckled my seat belt.

"I love my car…" Sam said as he followed suit and buckled his seat belt.

* * *

Well, after Sam's Camaro was able to update himself into a newer version, he took us to some fenced off area. The gate was covered with 'No Trespassing' signs, but that didn't stop the car. It pushed the gates open with ease and drove on thru. A white, decorative building with a large statue in the front stood within the fenced in area. Pathway lights shined up on the pure white of the building and the statue to show off their own majestic beauty.

The Camaro slowed to a stop and me and Sam climbed out of it. _Wonder why it brought us here_, I wondered to myself as I shut the passenger door. Sam gave me a curious look and I just shrugged my shoulders. I'm not going to question the car; he can if he wants.

Sam took the hint a looked at the car's radio. "Why are we here?" Sam asked.

"_I'm falling from cloud nine_," was the Camaro's response. As the lyrics left the radio, I instantly looked up at the dark, night sky. I squinted my eyes as I searched for any signs of movement. If I took the Camaro's response correctly, he's talking about more of his kind coming into Earth's atmosphere. It just seemed to click into place for me since I saw that YouTube video. Sam must have took my example and he started to look too.

Then, I saw it. "Sam, look," I said, pointing at four balls of light that appeared in the darkness of the night and flew towards us. Sam didn't respond, but rather walked to the front of the Camaro. I followed him and we both watched as the lights flashed and kicked into hyper speed. They veered off in four different directions and flew over our heads. Although I only caught a glimpse, I could see that they were some kind of pods. I quickly swiveled my head around and kept my eyes locked on a single pod as it flew over to a nearby open field and crashed.

I don't know what urged me to go see, but I ran towards where the pod had landed with Sam right behind me. Easily, I outran Sam and beat him to the crash site. There wasn't much damage; just a hole where the pod landed and a few patches of fire. I inched towards the hole with Sam now by my side.

I jumped a little as I watched the pod begin to shift. Pieces of metal popped open and hissed slightly, releasing pressurized air into the atmosphere. Sam tried to pull me back as the pod opened up, but I just stood my ground and watched as a metal figure stepped out of the pod. It was much taller than Sam's Camaro's robot form, but it still had the same brilliant blue eyes. It gave us a quick glance before climbing out of the hole and jogging away from the crash sight.

"Come on. Let's get back to the car," Sam told me, still a little shocked at seeing the robot. I don't know why, though. We have already seen two giant robots, so a third shouldn't bother him. Regardless, I nodded and we both ran back to the Camaro who was waiting on us with doors propped wide open. Me and Sam climbed in, shutting the doors behind us. The Camaro sped away from the white building and drove along the main road for a few minutes before resorting to back roads. I bit my lip nervously as the Camaro drove along, knocking aside trash cans and other debris as it tried to fit through the narrow roads. Eventually, the Camaro eased to a stop in one of the wider back roads. Up ahead, I could see the headlights of a truck coming down the road; and that's when it hit me.

I took a sharp breath as I felt power surge through my chest. Instant comfort, courage, and calmness filled me, which took me by surprise.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked, giving me a worried glance. I pressed my lips together and nodded before stepping out of the car. Inhaling the cool night air, I tried to regain my composure. The feelings I just had were still there, but not as strong as when it first hit me. However, it still scared me upon how they just snuck up on me; and how they weren't even _my own_ feelings. Weird…

Sam followed suit and stepped out of the car. I locked my gaze with the truck in front of us. It looked like a Peterblit truck with a blue paint job and red flame decals. A few surrounding lights shined against its body, making it shine with newness. Behind me, I could hear the engine of a couple more cars and the ear-piercing siren of an emergency vehicle. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a black Topkick truck, a Search and Rescue Hummer, and a silver Pontiac Solstice come cruising down the road and pulling up behind us. The hiss of an engine coming to a stop made me turn back to the Peterblit truck. It was only inches away from us, and on its grill, I could see a red robot face; the same robot face that is on Sam's Camaro…guess I should've paid more attention to that…

The familiar sound of gears turning and groaning metal interrupted my thoughts. I watched as the Peterblit began to shift and transform. Sam's Camaro backed away and left me and Sam to stand in front of…whatever this thing is. As the truck transformed, it grew taller and taller until it could easily reach the height of a two-story building. Smaller pieces of metal started to shift into place as the Peterblit that once sat in front of us changed into a tall, blue and red-flamed robot.

More sounds of transforming echoed around me and Sam, and we turned in a complete circle to see the other vehicles transform into robots; however, none of them were nearly as tall as the Peterblit truck was. And another thing that struck me as odd, was that those feeling I had were stronger when I was around the taller robot. Maybe they just naturally emitted from him or something.

My attention was brought back to the red and blue robot as he knelt down in front of us, his face quite close to ours. And surprisingly, his facial features were more human-like than the surrounding robots.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" the red and blue robot spoke, his voice deep which set my nerves on end, yet at the same time, reassured me. However, it sort of freaked me out that this robot knew who Sam was…

"Yeah…" Sam responded simply, a little stiff. The robot shifted his gaze between the two of us, but he seemed to give me odd glances.

Finally, the robot responded. "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." I mouthed both the robot's name and the planet's name silently to get used to the pronunciation.

"But you can call us 'Autobots' for short," the Search and Rescue robot suggested.

"Autobots…" Sam repeated aloud, his gaze still locked on Optimus.

"What's crackin' lil' glitches?" the silver robot that can transform into a Pontiac Solstice proclaimed with a joking smile. I have no idea what a 'glitch' is, but I have a feeling that it is related to human curse word…

"My first lieutenant, designation: Jazz," Optimus informed us.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," Jazz said, kicking back on an old car and crossing his arms over his chest. He nodded towards us and smiled. I smirked a little.

"How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked as Optimus straightened up to his full height.

"And what does 'glitch' mean?" I asked, looking up at Optimus.

"We've learned Earth's language through the world wide web," Optimus answered in his same baritone voice. Turning to me, he answered my question. "And the translation of said word is rather…inappropriate language." I nodded, even though I still wanted to know what it meant. Optimus then motioned towards the heavy-set, black robot who could transform into a Topkick. "My weapon specialist, Ironhide."

"You feeling lucky, punks?" Ironhide asked, the canons on his arms aiming at us and humming to life. I could hear Sam swallowed hard and I bit my lip. For some reason, I don't think I'll get along well with Ironhide…

"Easy Ironhide," Optimus intoned, slight annoyance mixed in with his voice.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my canons," Ironhide shrugged innocently, putting away his weapons.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet," Optimus then motioned towards the yellow and white robot who could transform into a Hummer. He gave us a curt nod in greeting.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus said, looking over at the black and yellow robot that is Sam's Camaro. However, it seemed like Optimus was talking more to Sam than me when it came to the guardian thing.

Looking over at Bumblebee, I saw him jog in place pump his fist up in the air. "_Check on the rep, yep! Second to none!_" Bumblebee played through his radio and I chuckled at his personality.

"Told you he was a guardian," I told Sam, giving him a knowing smile while he rolled his eyes. He knew I was right.

Turning to Bumblebee, he asked, "So you're our guardian?" Bumblebee shook his head and pointed solely to Sam. "You're _my _guardian?" Sam asked again, reformatting his question. To this, Bumblebee nodded.

"Who are you anyway, girl?" Ironhide asked, his rough voice sending chills up my spine.

"I'm Marceline Ravenwood. But everyone calls me Marci," I stated. I have no idea why I said my full, formal name; I usually only say my nickname. Well they probably will search me later anyway so no harm done. "I'm one of Sam's close friends," I added in, taking a quick glance at all the Autobots. They didn't seem to have any problems with me and they just nodded their heads in approval. Much to my relief. However, Optimus kept giving me curious glances. Did I do something wrong?

My thoughts were interrupted as a red beam hit Bumblebee in the throat.

"His vocal processor was damaged in battle," Ratchet said, tapping his wrist when he was done. "I'm still working on them."

I looked straight into Optimus's blue eyes and asked a question that has been bothering me for a while. "Why are you here?"

"We are here looking for the All Spark; and we must find it before Megatron," was Optimus's response. When he said 'Megatron' (whoever that is), I could feel hidden hurt and sadness fill me. There are those emotions again…and they seem to be coming from Optimus.

"Mega-what?" Sam asked, not quite getting the name. Optimus paused for a minute in what seemed to be in thought before tapping the side of his head. A intense blue light shone through his eyes and he directed it towards the ground. Looking down, I saw the asphalt road begin to crack and crumble underneath me and Sam's feet. Twisted spires shot out of the cracks and metal shards began to appear. Soon, the scenery before us morphed into some kind of…metal world with fire and smoke and debris covering the surface.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire; peaceful and just," Optimus started, his voice layered with sorrow. "Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied him were destroyed. Our War finally consumed the planet; and the All Spark was lost to the stars." Studying the holographic image, I could see a grey and silver robot; no doubt Megatron. His armor was jagged and spiked, and his eyes were blood red. He held some kind of spear in his hand which he hurled at another robot, killing the innocent target. Although no sound was heard, the menacing looking robot threw back his head in what looked to be laughter, enjoying the pain he inflicted. I frowned and felt a deep hatred towards this Megatron. How could he destroy his own home planet, letting it fall to war?

"Megatron followed it to Earth," Optimus continued, powering down the image. "Where Captain Witwicky found him."

I looked over at Sam and saw his eyes widen. "My grandfather…" Sam said with shock.

"It was an accident, that intertwined our fates," Optimus said, agreeing with Sam's statement. "Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the Cube." I shook my head, astonished. Who knew that Sam's grandfather could have discovered an alien race a good 200 years ago. Guess he wasn't joking about the giant ice man.

"He accidentally activated his navigation system," Optimus continued and I could see where this was going. "The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth, were imprinted on his glasses."

"How did you know about his glasses?" Sam asked.

"Ebay," Optimus responded with slight amusement. I smiled, trying to hold back a laugh. Optimus looked at me strangely, but I had feeling it's because of how I was reacting to his response.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines, and build a new army," Ratchet added gravely.

"And the human race will be extinguished," Optimus added in a dramatic way. Or at least, dramatic in my opinion. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." All the Autobots eyed Sam, which made me glad that I wasn't in his position.

"Sam," I said, looking over at him.

"Yeah?" Sam replied, with a hint of nervousness.

"Please tell me you didn't sell those glasses…" I said.

* * *

I LOVED writing this Chapter and I'm super excited to write the next one. Until next time, my dear readers; and just in case I do not post in time, Happy Thanksgiving!

~sweettea1


	6. Chapter 6: Lost and Found

**Author's Note: **Hello, my dear readers, and welcome to Chapter 6! I'll admit, this Chapter was a little bit of a challenge since there was a lot of back-and-forth bickering and arguing between Sam and the Autobots and Sam's parents. Hopefully, it turned out well and I really hope you guys enjoy! Please R&R to tell me what you think.

**Important Note****: **Ok, so I do need to tell you all something. When I first wrote this story, I had put that there would be a Sam/Bee and OC/Optimus. However, I did not know at the time that a '/' means a _romantic_ relationship; the way I was using it was to indicate a guardian and charge. I have changed that now, and I sorry to say that _there is no romance going on between Sam and Bee nor Marci and Optimus._ I am truly sorry for this if any of you were looking forward to that in this story. _But,_ I have something different for Sam & Bee along with Marci & Optimus that will be revealed later on in this story. Again, I am sorry for this mistake and I hope that I can make it up to you all.

**Reply to Reviews:**

_**Guest: **_I am glad that you like Chapter 5!And I do agree that the ending of the movie is pretty epic also. That will be another fun Chap to right as well. Hope you enjoy this Chapter and thanks for reviewing!

_**Golden Eagle** **603:**_ Yes, I have hinted at the little bond between Optimus and Marci, which will later play into something bigger. But, if you have read my Important Note from earlier, than you will see that it is not a romantic bond. I am sorry if you were looking forward to that I hope to make up for it. And as for Bee and Sam having a bond in any relationship or connection, it will probably appear later. I want to thank you though for giving me an idea with Sam and Bee and I hope not to disappoint.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Lost and Found**

* * *

Well after meeting with all the Autobots, we made our way to Sam's house. However, when the Autobots transformed, I didn't climb into Bumblebee with Sam; rather, I walked over to Optimus's vehicle form.

"Where you going?" Sam asked me, looking at Bumblebee's passenger door. He was trying to get me to come with him instead of leaving him alone with his guardian. Sadly for Sam, I wasn't going with him; I was going to ride with Optimus. I still had some unanswered questions.

"You'll be fine. This is perfect bonding time with your guardian," I replied with the slightest hint of a smirk. Sam scowled at me, but nevertheless climbed into Bumblebee's vehicle form. I turned my attention back to Optimus, who surprisingly had the passenger door open. Smiling, I gladly climbed in and Optimus shut the door for me. With that, Optimus took the lead and started driving towards Sam's house. Although, I have no idea how he knew where he was going.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, I spoke up. "So, do you lead the Autobots or something?" I asked, glancing over at the empty driver's seat. It still feels weird to talk to a car. Or truck in Optimus's case.

Optimus remained silent for a moment, but then replied, "Indeed. How did you know?" His voice seemed to surround me in his cab, which made me jump a little. However, I quickly regained my composure.

"You just seem like a leader to me. The others seem to respect and listen to you. The way you took up explaining things to me and Sam also hinted your authority," I replied with a shrug. "And your height compared to the others made me think you were in-charge also," I added. Optimus did not respond, but rather, remained quiet. I fidgeted slightly in my seat, itching to keep the conversation going. But, I have no idea _how_ to keep a conversation going with an alien robot.

"Why did you wish to ride with me rather than with Samuel and Bumblebee?" Optimus broke the silence this time with a question of his own.

"I figured Sam might want to talk with Bumblebee since he is Sam's guardian," I replied, my voice trailing slightly. "And, I wanted to talk with you." That last part may have sounded a little weird. Wow…this conversation is going worse than I planned…

Optimus remained silent, albeit trying to get me to continue. "Like…could you tell me more about who this Megatron guy is? You seemed pretty upset when you mention him; but like in a more personal way," I asked nervously. Optimus must have revved his engine because the seat vibrated beneath me. I bit my lip. Last thing I wanted was to upset a giant robot and be killed. I had no doubts that Optimus could kill me easily if he wanted to. Whether he transform with me still inside and I get shredded to pieces; or if he kicked me out of vehicle form and ran over me. I'm sure there are a million ways he could kill me. Just thinking about it scared me a little.

The vibrating ceased and Optimus deep voice spoke again, "I have frightened you…" It was sort of a statement slash question.

Shaking my head, I replied, "No, you didn't. Just…takes some getting used to riding in a truck that can transform and is…alive."

"I will not harm you. I do not stoop down to Megatron's level as to kill sentient beings," Optimus said with…was that hurt?

"I did not mean it that way-"

"But you do not know of my true intentions, so you are unsure," Optimus interrupted. Ok, this is freaking me out upon how he knows how I am feeling. I retain a good outward composure, even though inwardly I am freaking out, yet Optimus can still tell what I am really feeling. It brings me back to when I could feel certain emotions when me and Sam first met the Autobots; and they all came from Optimus.

I shifted a little more in my seat. Guess there is no keeping secrets from him. "Well, it's just…you all could kill me and Sam so easily. All of mankind you could probably destroy with a blink of an eye; yet, you still want to help us?"

There was another deep vibration before Optimus spoke. "We Autobots do not believe in the destruction of any race. Megatron only cares about himself; same goes to his followers. I refuse to follow in those steps, though. I will not let Megatron destroy your kind, no matter the costs. And I do not wish for any harm to fall upon you nor Samuel. This is our War; not the humans' War. And it is not your's nor Samuel's War." I could feel the seat belt tighten ever so slightly, before returning to normal.

After Optimus finished speaking, I felt more respectful towards the Autobot leader. Optimus seemed to be willing to sacrifice much to help us humans. That's something you have to admire.

I probably would've asked a few more questions, especially about the whole emotions thing, but we had already neared Sam's house. All the Autobots pulled into another back road (geez…I never realized how many of these things that we have) and I climbed out of Optimus vehicle form. I saw Sam exit Bumblebee and walk over to me.

"Ok, listen, you need to stay here and watch them while I get the glasses," Sam told me quickly before starting to walk off.

"How am I suppose to keep five alien robots in one place?" I asked, motioning towards all the other Autobots.

"Just five minutes, ok? I'll be right back." And with that, Sam left me with the Autobots. I just leaned against Bumblebee's hood as I waited for Sam to come back.

So, if any of you think it is easy to watch five Autobots, _you're dead wrong._ Apparently, they took Sam literally to 'be back in five minutes' because Ironhide transformed at exactly _five minutes._

"Where is the boy? He said five minutes…" Ironhide grumbled as he walked towards Sam's house.

"Ironhide! Somebody's gonna see you!" I frantically shouted up at the black robot. However, he just ignored me. "Optimus! Tell Ironhide to…oh no no no no no…" I whined as I saw Optimus transform along with the rest of the Autobots.

Optimus kneeled down and extended his hand towards me. "Marceline, we must have those glasses," he said. I looked at Optimus flat hand with nervousness. "I will help you over to Samuel's residence," Optimus reassured me. Well, if you can't beat them, join them.

A little reluctant, I climbed onto Optimus hand. Optimus extended to his full height, and I clung to one of his fingers, not wanting fall off. I watched as Optimus carefully stepped over the fence and surrounding trees over to Sam's backyard. Down below, I could see Sam give me and Optimus an exasperated look. I also saw Bumblebee try in a vain attempt to keep the others quiet, but he was failing too.

Optimus lowered me back to the ground and I hopped down onto Ron's path (that's right, _on the path_).

"Alright, I love you! Sleep good, handsome man!" Sam told his father, trying to get him to stay inside. Surprisingly, he was successful. And then, Sam whirled around and glared at all of us. This won't end well. Optimus began to walk around in the yard, which only stressed Sam out even further. "Watch the path! Watch the path! No no no-no…" Sam sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Optimus step on the water fountain, reducing it to debris.

"Oops, sorry, my bad…" Optimus tried to apologize as he stepped away from the obliterated fountain.

"You couldn't just wait for five minutes?! Just…stay! Just stay!" Sam said angrily as he turned and stormed over to me. "I told you to watch them!"

"Well you try and get them to listen to you! They really want those glasses, so just go get them and we can be done," I retorted. I was _so not_ getting blamed for this. Me and Sam started to bicker a little and Mojo (Sam's pet Chihuahua) started yipping and yapping like crazy. "Would you get that dog to…uh, Sam…" I said slowly, pointing over at Mojo. Sam turned around just in time to see Mojo lift up his leg and 'do his business' on Ironhide's foot.

"Mojo! Mojo, off the robot! Gah!" Sam shouted and frantically ran over towards Mojo and Ironhide. Ironhide started shaking his foot in disgust as Sam ran up. "Easy! Easy! Hold on! This is Mojo! Mojo," Sam started trying to explain to Ironhide. _This is not good…_ I thought to myself as I saw Ironhide bring out his canons and point them at Sam and Mojo. "He's a pet…ok? So just, put the guns away…" Sam was starting to panic. Quickly, I ran over to Sam's side. Where are the other Autobots when you need them!?

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide asked, guns whirring and heating up.

"NO! This not a rodent! It's a Chihuahua! We-we love Chihuahuas! Don't we?" Sam turned to me with a 'help me' look.

"Yes! Of course! We all love Chihuahuas! Humans _adore_ Chihuahuas!" I said, briskly nodding.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot!" Ironhide retorted angrily, urging the guns forward.

"He-he peed on you?" Sam asked, edging away from Ironhide. "Bad Mojo! Bad Mojo!" Sam scolded his dog, shaking the Chihuahua a little.

"Bad Mojo…" Ironhide agreed while slowly lowering his weapons.

"Sorry, it's just a male dominance thing…" Sam said, relief washing over him. I looked over my shoulder at Optimus and the others and gave them a 'what the heck' look. Jazz seemed to snicker and the others pretended not to notice; even Optimus! _Real professional, guys… _I thought to myself, frowning at the Autobots.

"Ugh…it's gonna rust…" Ironhide grumbled as he walked away.

"Shhhh! Now, try to go hide!" Sam whispered harshly to the Autobots before darting inside with Mojo. Great, he left me alone with the Autobots again.

"Just hurry…" Optimus groaned as Sam left. "Autobots, recon," Optimus ordered and the Autobots began to search around the house. I raised an eyebrow (oh great…I'm becoming more like Sam…) as I watched them do so. Why do they need to recon? This is Sam's house for God's sake!

"Is this really necessary?" I asked as I watched Bumblebee look thru one of the various windows in Sam's house to check on Sam's parents. The other Autobots either looked in other windows or scout out the perimeter of Sam's property. Of course, nobody even acknowledged my question (or they were just ignoring me). "It's just Sam's house! And what if Sam's parents see you! You guys have never faced Judy's wrath!" This time, I got some curious glances from all the Autobots. "Judy is Sam's mom. And what I meant is that she has a temper," I informed them, which seemed to clear things up as the Autobots continued to 'recon'.

After a few minutes, Optimus walked over to me and lowered his down again. "Marceline, maybe you should help Samuel in his search," Optimus assured me again before I climbed onto his hand. Slowly, he lifted me to Sam's bedroom window where Sam was frantically running around searching for the glasses.

Sam looked over at me gave a heavy sigh. "They really want those glasses," I said as I climbed into Sam's room.

"Time is short. Please, hurry," Optimus pleaded, pulling his hand away from the window.

Looking around Sam's room, I sighed. "You know, Sam, it would be easier to find the glasses if you didn't have all this junk and your room wasn't a mess…" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. The whole place was clutter with books, skateboards, posters, calendars, boxes…even a foosball table!

However, Sam ignored my comment as he started to throw some comic books out of his way. "Oh no…it's definitely gone," Sam groaned as he stood back up.

"What do mean?" I asked, although I had a feeling of what he meant.

"The glasses were in the bag, they were in my backpack, and now the backpack isn't here," Sam told me as he gripped his hair and glanced around his room. "They are gonna be _so _mad…I can't find the glasses and we end up as pancakes on the ground."

I rolled my eyes. "Sam, calm down. We'll just sweep the room again. I'll get this side, you get that side," I said as I walked over to Sam's desk and started to search. My fingers wrapped around a dull gray box and I pulled it out. I was just about to open the lid when Sam ripped it out of my hands.

"Not there! That's my…that's my private," Sam said as he pulled the box away from me and started to stuff it under his bed. "Sweeping the room doesn't mean looking in my treasure chest."

"Sorry…" I mumbled as I started to shove some more stuff out my way to see if I could find Sam's backpack where the glasses supposedly are. But, to my disappointment, there was nothing there but a bunch of junk. I continued to search on my half of room; however, the sound of transforming brought my attention to outside. Looking out the window, I saw the Autobots all in their vehicle forms in Sam's backyard in an attempt to hide.

"No! This isn't hiding! This is my house not a truck stop!" Sam whispered harshly to the Autobots. Sam groaned as he walked away from the window, but I managed a laugh as I walked away. Sam just glared at me before he started to search again. However, our second attempt to search the room didn't last for very long either. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Optimus looking back inside the room, his blue eyes shining brightly.

"Sam, Optimus is waiting for you," I said without even looking away from my search. I heard Sam grumble about how he 'couldn't deal with this' as he trudged back over to the window where Optimus was waiting.

"My mom's flowers!" Sam whined as he reached the window.

"Oops…" I heard Optimus reply, which made me chuckle. Sam started to scold the Autobot leader about how he couldn't concentrate and they needed to hide. Plus, something about his mom having a temper. I knew I was right! However, Optimus just complained about how the must have the glasses, and I could feel slight annoyance flow through me. At this, I glanced over at the window to see Optimus grab the bridge of his nose and shake his head in frustration. "Keep searching!" Optimus replied with his usual deep voice, but this time in a sharper tone.

"Just give me five, or ten minutes. I can't do this with you coming to my window every ten seconds," Sam argued. "You just gotta do something."

Optimus nodded, although still slightly irritated, and turned back to his Autobots. "Autobots, fall back." And with that, Optimus left the window. Sam sighed in relief as he went back to searching. I just kept quiet as I searched. I still don't understand why I feel those emotions around Optimus. And it's always emotions that Optimus's feels. Or, I think they are; they aren't my emotions, that's for sure.

"Hey Sam. Do you ever feel-" I was abruptly cut off when the house shook and the lights began to flicker. "Now what…?" I mumbled as I walked over to the window and leaned out. I could see Ratchet lying on the ground with the electric wires sparking above him.

"That was tingly…" Ratchet said as he tried to sit up, but failing.

"Yeah, that looked fun," Ironhide said sarcastically as he looked over at Ratchet.

Face-palming, I shouted, "Ratchet! Did anyone tell you not to play with electricity!?" Ironhide and Jazz snickered at my comment while Ratchet just groaned as he stood up. Looking around to see if anyone has noticed the five Autobots in Sam's yard, I saw that all the lights in the entire neighborhood were out; including Sam's. This is just great…

Oh wait, and _then_, Ratchet turned on his headlights and shined them right in my eyes. I yelped as I stumbled backwards and landed hard on butt, rubbing my eyes as I tried to recover. Once again, emotions that weren't my own filled me; and this time, it was concern. Blinking a few times, I cautiously looked out the window to see Optimus looking at me curiously.

"Is everything alright?" Optimus asked in his baritone voice. I nodded as I blinked a couple more times and stood up. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that same light shining outside. "Ratchet, point the light," Optimus ordered Ratchet and Ironhide glared at the yellow and white Autobot.

"What's with the light?" Sam asked impatiently as he looked out the window. "You gotta get him to shut it off!"

"Sam! How come the door is locked?" came Ron's voice outside Sam's door. Oh God…we are in _so _much trouble. "You know the rule: no doors locked in my house!"

"Hide!" Sam whispered to the Autobots before stepping away from the window.

"You know he'll start counting…" Judy warned and that's when Ron started to count. Quickly, I slid into a chair and leaned over Sam's desk to stare into a book while Sam rushed over to the door. Just as Ron reached 'one', Sam unlocked the door and swung it open.

"What's up? What's with the bat?" Sam asked casually.

"Who were you talking to you?" Ron asked as he try to peer around Sam. I smiled and waved at him, kicking back in my chair.

"Me and Marci are just hanging out," Sam replied nonchalantly. "Tomorrow has some big tests in store for the end of school year." I nodded in agreement as I crossed my arms over my chest, preparing for the argument that Sam was undoubtedly about to have with his parents.

"Well why are you two all sweaty and filthy?" Judy asked with disgust.

"We're children. Teenagers," Sam said, trying to hurry up and end the conversation.

"Well what was that light?" Ron asked as he pushed Sam out of the way and walked into Sam's room.

"There's no light, dad! You have two lights in your hands!" Sam protested, trying to keep his dad from venturing further into his room. I got to my feet and walked over to the three just in case Sam needed my help; which, he probably will since he is a terrible liar. "Listen, you guys can't come barging into my room like that! You gotta knock, you gotta communicate," Sam shouted at his parents.

"We knocked!" Judy exclaimed while Ron just stared at his son irritably.

"You weren't knocking; you were screaming at me!" Sam continued to argue. "You guys are ruining my youth!"

"Oh for Pete's sake…you are so defensive!" Judy groaned. "Did we interrupt something you two-"

"NO!" me and Sam stated simultaneously.

"Judy, just leave that alone," Ron said as he started to walk around Sam's room. "Well, we saw a light." I followed Ron as he walked around so I could make sure he didn't see the Autobots. Besides, I don't want to be around Judy and her crazy suggestions. I hated it when people think me and Sam are dating. We're just friends! We've been friends for 6 or 7 years and _now_ people think we're dating?

As Ron neared Sam's bathroom, I saw Optimus standing at the bathroom window before quickly ducking down to avoid being spotted by Ron. And then, another tremble shook the house which resulted in Ron jumping into the bathtub. _Ratchet…_ I groaned to myself.

"Aftershock! Ugh I hate these…" Ron mumbled as he climbed out of the bathtub and walked over to the window. "Aw, look! The yard is destroyed! Judy, better call the city; we have a blown transformer. Sparking everywhere…" When Ron walked away from the window, I looked out the window to see where everyone was. At first, I didn't see anything. But when I saw a glimpse of red and blue, I craned my neck to see Optimus pressing himself against the house since he was too big to hide anywhere else. I smiled and gave a thumbs up before leaning back inside where Sam and his parents continued to bicker. Sighing, I walked over there to end the conversation.

"Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky, I think it my phone's flashlight app that you saw. The light must have bounced off the floors and shined under the door," I said as I pulled out my phone and activated the flashlight app. Lucky for me and Sam, the light was pretty bright and seemed to fool Sam's parents pretty well.

"Alright," Ron finally submitted to defeat as I pocketed my phone.

Sam sighed in relief before turning to his mom. "Hey, where is my bag?" he asked.

"Oh, it's downstairs in the kitchen!" Judy replied happily. _It was in the kitchen the whole time?!_ Me and Sam are terrible searchers. Wait, Sam should know where is own bag is!

"Come on, Sam. Let's get your backpack," I said through gritted teeth as I marched downstairs. He is in _so_ much trouble when this is all over.

* * *

And there is Chapter 6! Hopefully you all enjoyed this Chap, and Chapter 7 should be coming up soon. And since I was able to post on Thanksgiving Eve...HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Again! ;)

~sweettea1


	7. Chapter 7: A Not-So-Happy Reunion

**Author's Note: **Once again, another Chapter done! This scene is a love/hate for me. Seymour Simons constantly got on my nerves with all his talking and cockiness...I am SO glad that 'Bee put him back in his place! XD. I also hate the ending scene... :'( Why does Simons and Sector 7 have to be so cruel?! Anywho, enough with my chit chat. As always, I hope you all enjoy this Chapter and please R&R to tell me wht you think.

Also, special thanks to the readers who have followed, favored, and/or reviewed this story. Still, I cannot believe how many of you like this story and it means so much to me that you do. Thank you. :)

**Reply to Reviews:**

**_Guest:_ **Yeah, without Mikaela in my stories, I decided to do something to replace that little embarrassing moment. Hopefully, I was successful with keeping the humor. Honestly, I think I am terrible with humor sometimes. But, I am glad that you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this one just as much.

_**Golden Eagle 603: ** _Glad you enjoyed! And hopefully, I will still be able to surprise you with relationships between everyone *mishievious smile*. And as for Ratchet, I did see him as a little clumsy and he did have that childish eagerness (which I love about him), and I wanted to incorpurate that. Now for Jazz, I just thought that he should have a bigger role. In the first movie, it seems like Michael Bay leaves out Jazz and Ratchet to where nobody can hardly remember them! He even killed Jazz! :'( Well, thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this Chap. Oh, and for your question about Jazz's death, you will see down at the bottom of the page. ;)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any way; I only love to write about them. However, Marci Ravenwood is my OC and I thank DecepticonShadowfire for helping me with the name.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**A Not-So-Happy Reunion**

* * *

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I turned towards the kitchen entrance and saw Sam's bag lying on the counter.

"Sam!" I called over my shoulder, but Sam had already reached me and was searching his bag for the glasses. Finally, Sam pulled out an old, black case. When he opened the case, his grandfather's glasses were sitting there, cracked and flimsy as usual.

"Yes! There here!" Sam whispered excitedly. "Ok, can you distract my parents while I give the glasses to the Autobots?" I was about to answer 'yes', but I paused for a minute. If we hand over the glasses, the Autobots would leave and we would probably never see them again. Optimus had already told me that he did not want this to be mine nor Sam's War and I understand that he is only trying to protect us; but, I have already grown attached to those alien robots. And what about those emotions I felt around Optimus? There had to be more to that and I want to know what.

"Marci?" Sam interrupted my thoughts and he looked at me expectantly.

"I can…but, Sam, if we give them the glasses, we won't see them again," I said with a pang of sorrow. Sam opened his mouth to respond, but then he closed it as he realized the reality of what I said. He wouldn't be able to see Bumblebee again if we handed over the glasses. However, if we don't hand over the glasses just so we could at least see the Autobots, wouldn't that be selfish?

As I patiently waited for Sam to respond, I saw some men in black suits walk by the kitchen window. "Who are those people?" I asked as I walked over to the window and watched as the men walked around the yard and start pulling up Judy and Ron's flowers, as well as scan them with some kind of machine.

"They better get there hands off my bush!" I heard Judy shout from the living room.

"Come on," Sam whispered to me and we walked into the living room. Upon entering, I saw some man in a black suit (shocker) and short, black hair which was graying, shining a light in Judy's eyes. "What's going on?" Sam asked cautiously. The man turned towards us and threw a bat (albeit the one Judy _once_ had) to some other man.

"How ya' doin', son?" the guy said, a little too excitedly. "Is your name Sam?"

"Yeah…" Sam replied as he glanced back and forth between the man with graying hair and to the men outside._ Where are the Autobots…?_ I thought to myself with worry. Surely they were hiding somewhere or else these men would've found them.

"Well we need you to come with us," the man said as he approached Sam.

"Whoa, way out of line," Ron replied harshly, him and Judy stepping in front of me and Sam.

"Sir, I am asking, _politely_," the man responded, a smile still plastered to his face. "Now, back off."

"What gives you the right?" I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest. The man glared at me with narrowed eyes, but that smile still came through.

"And who might you be, miss?" the man asked in a kind voice; or, as kind as he could get it. I still detected the coldness in it, though. "Sister, cousin, girlfriend?" As soon as the man said 'girlfriend', I flipped.

"We are _not_ dating. I am Sam's friend. _Friend._ As for my name, figure it out for yourself," I snapped at him, which only earned an amused expression. The man leaned over and whispered something to one of his black suited 'buddies', before turning back to us. I could hear Mojo yipping at the man, even though he didn't look very threatening being a Chihuahua and all. And the 'bling' that he had on didn't help either.

"Something fishy is going on here, and I'm calling the cops," Ron exclaimed angrily at the man. I didn't say anything, but I had a feeling that the cops couldn't help in this matter. This guy seems to be some kind of government official from what I can tell, and I don't think the cops can stop them. Why do me and Sam _always_ get caught in these situations…?

Laughing, the man replied, "I think there is something a little fishy about you, your son, this little lady, Taco Bell here, and this whole operation you have going on here."

"What operation!?" I shouted, throwing my arms in the air in frustration. "Who are you people?!"

"Well, how about you find out for yourself?" the man mocked me. I probably would've smarted off to him, but a partially bald man stepped towards him and spoke in a low voice. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I watched as the man with graying hair go wide-eyed before turning back towards us. "Son, step forward. You too, miss," the man said as he grabbed one of those scanning devices from the partially bald man.

Although reluctant, I stepped forward along with Sam and the man started to scan us. First, he scanned Sam, and the device started to buzz like crazy. "Fourteen RAD…" the man murmured before scanning me. The device again started to buzz and whir like crazy and the man said that it was 'fourteen RAD' again. "Bingo! Bag 'em and take 'em!" the man shouted as he walked out the front door.

"Wait, what?" I said before a man walked up to me and cuffed my hands. "Hey! What's going on?" I growled as the man forcefully dragged me out of the house. I could hear Sam shouting at the guy who had cuffed him and who was also taking him outside. I tried to kick the guy who had a hold of me, but I didn't have much luck. Judy and Ron were shouting and yelling and cursing at the men before they were shoved into a black SUV. Me and Sam had the same fate, except in a different vehicle. And, of course, the man with the graying hair was in there too.

As I struggled with the cuffs (which proved to be quite useless), I could feel anger and worry course thru me. Quickly, I searched outside the car for any signs of Optimus or the other Autobots. I knew that those were Optimus feelings, so he must be some place where he can see us. But where? Sadly, I never got the chance to see where as the SUV me and Sam were in peeled out of there.

"So, um…Ladiesman217. That is your Ebay username?" the man asked as he turned in his seat to face us, Sam's cell phone in his hand.

"Well, yeah…but it was a typo; and I ran with it," Sam stuttered. I knew he was lying because I was with him when he created the account. That's Sam for you.

"And what do you make of this?" the man asked as he pressed a button on Sam's phone. Sam's voice started to play thru the speaker, and I could hear him babbling on about 'his car being alive'. Why did he keep that and not delete it!? "Is that you?" the man asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, is that _you_, Ladiesman?" I asked as I glared at Sam. Sam just gave me a innocent look in response.

"Last night at the station you told the officer that your car _transformed_. Enlighten me," the man continued, staring hard at Sam. Well, Sam. How about you just scream to the world about the existence of alien robots, why don't you?

"Well, here's what I said, ok? 'Cause this is a _total_ misunderstanding," Sam began, his voice shaking a little. I wonder what lie he will come up with? "That my car had been stolen!"

"Really?" the man replied unconvinced.

"Uh, from me; from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!" Sam agreed.

"Well, not by itself," I said thru gritted teeth and glared at Sam again. He's blowing this. "Because…cars don't do that. That would be crazy, right?" I said, chuckling. Sam joined me along with the driver and Mr. Government Man.

"So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" the man asked abruptly, ceasing all laughter.

"What? Like a Martian? Like E.T.?" Sam snorted, even though 'lying' was practically written all over his face.

"Seriously, who are you people?" I said in disbelief, backing Sam up. "Aliens don't exist. Legends, fairytales, movies-those are the only places your gonna find them." The man frowned at me, which made me smile. Finally, I wiped that smile right off his face.

"Listen, you see this?" the man growled, pulling out a badge a flashing it at us. "This means I can do whatever I want and get away with a badge." I looked at the shiny badge, seeing the name 'Seymour Simons' on it and also 'Sector 7', whatever that place is. "And I am going to lock you up, forever," Simons stated coldly.

"I highly doubt you can do anything, Simons," I retorted, which earned a few death glares from Simons.

"I wouldn't be smarting off if I were you, little lady," Simons responded. "Or, should I say, Marceline Ravenwood. There have been some mysterious claims about you since about…1907."

"I wasn't even alive back then, genius," I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"No, you weren't. But Sam's grandfather was and seemed to know quite a bit about you," Simons remarked as he glanced over a computer screen. "Among some of his chatter of aliens, ice men, ancient symbols, and so on, he talked a lot about a 'Marci Ravenwood' being connected to some kind of…'ancient race' and something called an 'All Spark'?" Simons glanced over his shoulder at me to see how I was reacting before he continued. "Not to mention, all of your Ids, birth certificates-any proof of your existence, are frauds. The only proof that I have of you being alive, is your school record and your presence here."

There was a long silence in the car as I tried to process what Simons had just stated. Why would Sam's grandfather be talking about _me_? I wasn't even born back then! And then being connected to an 'ancient race' and the All Spark? Was the ancient race the Autobots and Decepticons? And didn't Optimus say something about the All Spark? And what was this about me not being alive? No records, no nothing. How is that possible? So many unanswered questions…

"Well my grandfather was a wacko back then. He was just babbling about random things that don't really connect. And he probably learned the names from someone else," Sam broke the silence, and much to my relief. "And as for her existence, you must be missing some files in your systems, Simons. She is just as real as you and me." At least Sam pulled thru for me. However, I still had some unanswered questions. And I think I need to ask a particular Autobot leader… Well, Optimus won't be able to answer the 'don't exist' thing, but I might as well give it a shot.

"Yeah, we'll see about that when we bring you two into custody. Now, it is time to talk!" Simons retorted, unaware of the buzz from that little device. By the time I noticed it, it was too late.

The SUV we were riding in went crashing into something; hard. The SUV swerved and banged into something else, squealing to a stop. Sam, Simons, and the driver were panicking and were trying to see what was going on. However, I could feel the emotions of anger and protectiveness collide with my feelings of fear and curiosity. Immediately, I knew what we ran into; or rather, who.

To prove me right, two metal hands gripped the roof of our SUV, the metal bending and groaning under the stress. Everyone started to panic (except me, since I figured who it was) as the SUV started to rise from the ground. We hung in the air for a while, Simons and the driver shouting at each other that they couldn't see what it was and Sam was just as bad. Oh Sam…what am I gonna do with you? The groaning grew louder and louder until finally, the roof snapped off and our vehicle collided with the asphalt road. A bright, blinding light shined right in our faces, and I squinted so that I didn't blind myself. This has happened to me twice now!

The lights powered down, and in front of us stood a tall, blue and red-flamed robot who didn't look at all happy.

"You're in for it now," Sam said with the slightest hint of cockiness. "Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend…"

"Optimus Prime," I finished, looking up at Optimus with a broad grin. Both Simons and the driver gawked up at Optimus, unsure of what to do or say. _This is gonna be good…_ I thought to myself with pleasure.

"Taking the children, was a bad move…" Optimus said, his baritone voice laced with anger and coldness. But, unlike Simons and the rest of his black suited buddies, me and Sam knew that Optimus didn't truly mean harm. If he did, then we would all be dead by now. I like to take Optimus's actions as a…warning to Simons and the other men.

Upon hearing the clicking of guns, I turned my head to see Simons' men aim their guns at Optimus. Normally, I would've been worried for Optimus's safety; but given the fact that Optimus is a 30 foot tall robot and made of metal, I don't think I need to worry much.

"Autobots, relieve them of their weapons," Optimus commanded simply, and I could feel the vibrations as the Autobots jumped down from a nearby bridge. Simons' men shuddered and shouted and pointed their guns at the newly arriving Autobots. The Autobots reacted the same way as they transformed their hands into guns and pointed them at Simons' men.

"Give me those!" Jazz said as he transformed his hand into a magnet of some kind and removed Simons' men's guns. I chuckled at the sight of the men's faces as they looked down at their empty hands.

Looking back at Optimus, I watched as he bent down to one-knee and lowered his face down so that we were eye-to-eye. Even if I am able to feel Optimus emotions, I could tell that he was angry just by looking into his brilliant blue eyes. Optimus eyed Simons carefully, and he also looked back at me and Sam to see if we were alright. I would've waved, but my hands were handcuffed so I just nodded. Sam followed suit and nodded as well.

"Hi there…" Simons spoke slowly, waving his hand ever so slightly. Optimus returned his gaze to Simons, his stare cold and unforgiving. You know, it wouldn't surprise me if Optimus could strike fear into the enemy just by giving them his own version of a death glare.

"You don't seem afraid; are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked, not taking his eyes off Simons.

"Well um…there are S7 protocols, ok?" Simons began, his speech still slow. Like Optimus said, Simons didn't seem afraid, just shocked. "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you." I rolled my eyes at Simons response. God, where did these people get these rules and protocols. Simons probably made them up…

Optimus narrowed his eyes at Simons, blue eyes flashing. "Get out of the car," Optimus said with such deep authority and hidden hatred that it sent chills up my spine.

I think it worked on Simons too because his hands were starting to shake and his speech was jumbled. "Y-you mean me-"

"Now!" Optimus commanded sharply, making me jump.

"OK, ok…I'm getting out you see?" Simons said as he stepped out of the car with his driver. A couple of men opened the doors for us and we scrambled out of the demolished SUV.

"And while you're at it, undo the cuffs," Jazz added in, which the men willing obeyed. I don't think _anyone_ wanted to get on the Autobots' bad side; especially not Optimus's bad side.

As me and Sam were released from our cuffs, I turned towards Jazz while rubbing my wrists. "Thanks, Jazz," I said with a grin. Jazz nodded and returned my smile with his own. Turning, I saw Simons mumbling about 'big guys with big guns'; does he ever shut up? Me and Sam gave each other a look of silent agreement before walking up to Simons.

"Where is Sector 7?" Sam immediately began to question as we approached. Simons didn't answer; rather, he gave me and Sam a blank stare. "Answer me!" Sam demanded again.

"I'm the one who asks the questions around here; not you, young man!" Simons replied harshly, getting up in Sam's face.

"Well how do you know about the aliens?" I asked, pushing Sam back a little and getting up in Simons face. Two can play at this game.

"And where did you take my parents?" Sam pressed further.

"I'm not at liberty to speak," Simons proclaimed, hatred shining in his eyes. Sam snorted in response before reaching into Simons' pocket. "Hey! You touch me that's a federal offense," Simons warned Sam, but the warning had no affect on Sam.

"Do whatever you want and get away with it with a badge, right?" Sam mocked as he studied the badge.

"Yeah, you two are brave now that you have your big alien friends here," Simons scoffed at us. However, me and Sam just ignored his comment.

"Where is Sector 7?" Sam asked again after he had scanned over the badge.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Simons said, that same annoying smile crossing his lips. Well, Bumblebee took care of that. Sam's guardian hit Simons in the head with a red can looking thing (did I forget to mention that I am also terrible with parts of a car?) and then, he started to 'lubricate' (as Ironhide put it) on Simons. I burst out into a fit of laughter as I watched the event unfold. Sam, who had been trying to hold back the laughter, finally broke down into laughter as well.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man," Optimus intoned, although I could feel his amusement wash over me. Bumblebee complied and stopped 'lubricating' on Simons and shrugged his shoulders. Wiping away the tears (of laughter) from my eyes, I glanced over at Sam who had also managed to stop laughing.

"We need to keep them here so they don't cause us anymore problems," I half whispered to Sam. Sam thought for a minute before giving me a mischievous smile.

"Alright, line up at the pole," Sam told the men, who hesitated at first but obeyed. Sam then went around and took all of their handcuffs. Then, starting with Simons at the pole, he handcuffed them altogether. I shook my head and smiled. Good ol' Sam…

"I will hunt you down. No remorse," Simons threatened, but me and Sam just rolled our eyes.

"Sure, no remorse, Simons," I replied before turning back to the Autobots along with Sam. Now more than ever I wanted to talk to Optimus, especially after what Simons told me; however, I never got the chance to. In the distance, I could hear the hum of helicopter blades and the engine of several cars approaching. Swiveling my head, I could see them speeding our way. Simons…

"Optimus, incoming!" Ironhide growled as he sent a shockwave into the ground, making the incoming SUVs swerve out of control.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered, and immediately they all transformed and took off into different directions. Sam went to say something, and then stopped. Although, I figured it was something about Bumblebee leaving him. Under normal circumstances, I probably would've been shocked too, but I already knew what Optimus was planning. I turned back to the Autobot leader to see him extend his hand towards us.

"Up you get," Optimus said and I willingly climbed onto his hand. I've already done this twice now, so I was used to it. Sam, on the other hand, hesitated for a moment; but I think the approaching helicopters made up his mind because he climbed on with me. Optimus carefully lifted us to his shoulder and I gripped onto the warm metal (which felt weird in my opinion since I suspected the metal to be cold). As me and Sam secured ourselves on his shoulder, Optimus slid a mask over his face and started to jog along the length of the nearby bridge. Riding on his shoulder, Optimus movements felt rough, but I guess it was natural for him.

Silently, I wondered why Optimus didn't just transform and let us climb in. Wouldn't it be easier that way? Unless…he was trying to guide these men's attention away from the other Autobots! That's what he's doing! Pretty ingenious plan; I am just wondering how _we_ get away from these people. Well, Optimus has been doing good so far…

As Optimus reached the end of the bridge, he started to jog along the road, taking care not step any humans or any passing cars. I shifted my position on Optimus's shoulder to see where the 'copters were; only to find that they were right on our tail.

"Optimus, they're right behind us. Can you shake them?" I asked as I looked over at him.

He nodded. "I have an idea, as long as you trust me," he replied, giving me a side-long glance.

"I…_we_ trust you," I agreed. Optimus didn't respond, but he made a turn and started to pick up the pace. Soon, we came upon a smaller bridge and slowed to a stop under it. He paused for a moment before jumping up and grabbing onto the support structures under the bridge and hoisting himself up. I clung desperately to his shoulder as he positioned himself to ensure that I wouldn't fall. After a few seconds, he was hidden pretty well (or, the best a 30 foot tall robot could hide). I watched as the helicopters flew under us, there searchlights flashing over the ground as they tried to find us. They won't have much luck down there.

"Easy you two," Optimus whispered to us. Sam glanced over at me and I gave him a nervous smile. You know, never in my life did I think I would be a wanted fugitive along with my best friend and an alien race. Fate has its ways of messing with you, huh?

The helicopters came back around, flying back across our hiding spot. As I watched, I felt Optimus suddenly jerk before I slipped.

"Sam!" I screamed and Sam grabbed my wrist. My heart thumped in my chest as I dangled there. The whirring of the helicopter blades echoed around me and my anxiety increased. "Sam I'm slipping!" I shouted, panicked as I tried to grab Sam's arm with my other hand.

"Marci, hold on; both of you hang on!" Optimus said, his concern, worry, and panic filling me and making me struggle more. And then, Sam lost his grip. "No!" Optimus voice sounded distant in my ears as me and Sam screamed. Optimus tried to swing his foot out so we could grab hold, but me and Sam couldn't find a grip. Terror raced through me as I saw the quickly approaching ground, thoughts of how it felt to die entering my mind. I closed my eyes as I waited for the impact, but I never felt it; instead, I landed in Bumblebee's hand.

Opening my eyes, I looked over into Bumblebee's optics and gave him a faint smile. "Thanks 'Bee…" I said quietly, and he nodded as he set me and Sam down.

"Bumblebee, you saved us…" Sam said breathlessly, and I could've sworn I saw Bumblebee smile. However, our little happy moment ended abruptly when a harpoon wrapped around Bumblebee's left wrist. "No! Stop! Stop!" Sam shouted at the helicopters, waving his arms at them. It didn't do any good, though, as another harpoon wrapped around Bumblebee's other wrist. Two more snagged Bumblebee's legs and the black and yellow 'Bot went flailing to the ground. Bumblebee groaned through his radio, which came out in a strained tone that made my heart break.

Tears pricked my eyes as I stared helplessly at 'Bee. And then, the sound of squealing tires made me turn around. I was hoping that it was the Autobots coming to the rescue, but instead it was more black SUVs.

"No! Stop!" Sam shouted again, this time more desperately. As the vehicles surrounded us, they commanded us to get down on the ground. Reluctantly, me and Sam kneeled down and several men rushed over to us, pushed us to the ground, and handcuffed us. "Look! He's not fighting back!" Sam shouted at the men, who didn't seem to listen to him. Only more men came and they started freeze 'Bee.

"Bumblebee!" I shouted as the men hauled me and Sam to our feet and started to drag us back to the SUVs. Bumblebee let out long whirrs and whines from his radio as he tried to escape from being frozen, but it was no use. 'Bee looked over at us with his sad blue eyes as his body started to become slower. "No…" I said numbly as I watched.

All of a sudden, I saw Sam break away from the men and run over to 'Bee. He grabbed one of their freezing devices and started to spray the guy who owned that specific one. Unfortunately, Sam was tackled again by more men and dragged over to the SUVs with me not too far behind.

As we walked over, I saw Simons standing there with a cocky grin on his face. "So where are your big friends now, hmm?" Simons asked, and I knew he was referring to the other Autobots. Narrowing my eyes, I leaned over and spit in his face. He deserved it and I had no regrets; I was only satisfied. Simons, on the other hand, wasn't at all pleased. "Put her in the car with her friend," Simons growled. As the man who was escorting me shoved me into the car, I gave Bumblebee one last, longing look.

"I'm sorry, 'Bee…" I apologized quietly before I was locked up inside the SUV.

* * *

Another Chapter done! My only regrets: this story seems to be going by so fast! Already this story is about halfway thru! *Sighs* well, at least we still have another half of this movie and two other movies!

Speaking of reaching the end of the story, I have a big question for you, my dear readers. Since I am mixing things up, I was wondering if you guys would like me to keep Jazz alive. Personally, I LOVE Jazz and I hated that a certain director along with a certain Decepticon leader killed him. Not mentioning any names...

So, tell me if you want to keep Jazz or stick with the movie script! Until next time!

~sweettea1


	8. Chapter 8: The All Spark

**Author's Note: **Chapter 8! Wow...this came out sooner than I expected... Again, this scene is a love/hate for me since I don't like certain sad scenes... (*cough* Bumblebee *cough* scenes *cough*) Had a few complications with this Chapter at first, but I think I finally got into the flow of things after writing it out. So, as always, I hope you all enjoy this Chapter and please R&R to tell me what you think!

Now, before we go into Review Replys, let's see the results of the "Jazz living or dieing" voting. *Lights dim down and I try to impersonate Ryan Seacrest* FanFiction readers of this story have casted their vote and the votes are in. And, Jazz's fate will be...*pauses dramatically* coming up right after this Chapter! *stops impersonating Seacrest* Sorry, but you gotta love those wrongly timed commercial brakes you see on TV!

**Reply to Reviews:**

_**MiniAjax: ** _Well I just had to ask in case someone didn't want Jazz to live (even though, I have NO idea who THAT would be... But I'm glad you enjoy this story and hopefully I continue to keep the good Chaps coming. Thanks for reviewing and voting. :)

**_HanamiKaze: _ **Thank you for reviewing and voting and here is the new update!

_**Violet Darby: **_Thanks and I glad you like. :) I hope to keep the surprises coming with Marci and Optimus. Thank for reviewing and voting!

**_Mystic (Guest): _ **Thank you for reviewing and voting, and we still have a long way to before we reach the Arcee sisters. However, I'm sure they won't be killed off either. Michael Bay, WHY MUST YOU KILL THE GOOD GUYS?! Hehe...sorry about that, but I hope you enjoy!

**_Guest (_Thanks for menching me in your story...): **No problem. I'm glad that you review since it does let me know upon what you like and don't like. Plus, it encourages me to keep writing and not to give up. Also, I'm glad I am able to pull off some comedy in this story; I was a little nervous about whether I brought that element in or not. And of COURSE I need to do the series! I can't leave you guys hanging on the first movie! What type of writer would I be if so? :D Thanks for reviewing and voting and I hope you enjoy!

**_Golden Eagle 603: _ **XD yeah, I figured what your vote would be, but just a double check. As for the bond, I have heard that they do get weaker when they are further apart and it could have bad effects, and I'm glad that you reminded me of that element and I thank you for that. *michievious smile* And you never know what I'm up to with Marci. And SUCCESS upon throwing you for a loop! Just one of the many mysterious that will be revealed at the end of this story. Or as we go along; whichever comes first. XD. Well thank you for reviewing and voting and I hope you enjoy this Chap!

**_CalicoKat35: _ **I know, right? It would be so much better than Bays's ending! Oh scrap...I just revieled a vote! Sort of! Thanks for reviewing and voting and plaease enjoy!

**_Ryan Culler: _ **I'm glad you love the story and hopefully I won't disappoint! Thanks for reviewing!

**_Guest (_Liked I've said since Chapter 2 or3...):** Yeah I just didn't like Mikaela that much, but I was worried if the whole 'funny' element would be ruined. But, I am glad to hear that I have managed to pull through! And I say that every time I see Megatron kill Jazz! 'Stupid Megatron...' But, I guess Bay has a role to play in it too... Well, thank you for reviewing and voting, and please enjoy this Chap!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; only Marci. I thank DecepticonShadowfire for helping me with the name of my OC.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**The All Spark**

* * *

I wasn't happy at all. First, I find out that I don't exist. Second, Simons and his 'Sector 7' group kidnap Bumblebee and us. Third, I felt like the rest of the Autobots have abandoned us. And fourth, me and Sam were being taken against our will to God knows where. Can it get _any _worse? …And now I probably just jinxed us.

Ok, so where am I? Ah, yes…being taken against our will. So throughout most of that night, me and Sam were being driven off somewhere and nobody would give us any details; only that we were to meet with some important people. Who, I don't know and I really didn't care. I only cared about what they were doing to 'Bee right now and where were the other Autobots. Did they not see that we needed help? Maybe they did not care for me and Sam as much as I thought they did, but what about Bumblebee? He is one of their own and they didn't even come to save him! You guys can see why I feel betrayed, right?

Another thing that bothered me, was the fact that the further we drove, the harder it became to feel Optimus. When we first left, I could feel his sorrow but he was trying to hold it back; to keep strong and move on. Eventually, those feelings started to lessen and lessen 'till I could hardly feel him. Now it felt like an empty void was surrounding my heart, which made me feel uncomfortable. Never have I felt so…_alone_ I guess is the right word to use. Unless Optimus was there, no amount of company could chase away the emptiness I felt. I just don't understand…

So the next morning, after driving all night long, the car pulled up to some kind of launch pad with a helicopter waiting on us. A couple of men escorted us to the 'copter to make sure we didn't make a break for it. Although, I have _no_ _idea_ where we go since the area was open for miles around. Precautious I guess.

Me and Sam clambered into our seats and the men buckled us in and gave us the special helicopter headsets. Once we were set, the helicopter slowly rose from the ground and flew off to our mystery designation. It wasn't 'till a few minutes later of flying that I noticed that we weren't alone in the 'copter; aside from the two soldiers there, of course. A young women with blonde hair and an African American man with short, black hair, wearing glasses sat across from us.

The blonde girl smiled at us. "What did they get you for?" she asked through the headset's microphone.

"Uh…I bought a car…turned out to be an alien robot," Sam replied, his face grim. I could only imagined that he was also wondering what was happening to Bumblebee right now. Bumblebee is his guardian, after all.

"And I just so happened to be with him at the time," I added in. I watched as the guy mouthed 'wow' and gave both me and Sam shocked looks.

"Who knew?" Sam said still glum.

"Who are you two, anyway?" I asked.

"I'm Maggie; and this is my friend, Glenn," the blonde girl know as Maggie responded.

I nodded. "Marci. And this is Sam."

Maggie smiled again, but she didn't say anything else, nor did Glenn. Sighing, I resorted to looking out of the helicopter to see if I could get a bearing on our surroundings; however, the only view I got was a rock wall. The battered rock surface seemed to continue on and on until finally, we came to a clearing. I gaped at the scenery, realizing where we were. We were at the Hoover Dam. Nudging Sam with my elbow, I pointed at the huge, white dam, holding the deep blue water behind it at bay. Cascading rock formations jutted around the outskirts of the dam, varying in colors of gray to orange to tan. Part of me wished I had a camera to take a picture…stupid Sector 7 taking away my phone…

Our helicopter slowly descended to a decently large landing strip, the helicopter's blades blowing up the dust and sand. I craned my neck to get a better look around us. Two other helicopters that looked exactly like the one me and Sam are riding in landed nearby. Out of one, an older gentleman with gray and white hair stepped out and casually walked along the strip. Out of the other 'copter, a young man with spiked brown hair and a bald African American, both wearing army uniforms, stepped out and jogged after the older gentleman.

As I watched go, I felt a tug at my arm. Turning, I saw Sam motioning me to come along since we were also getting off. I quickly removed the straps and buckles that kept me in the 'copter and I happily jumped out. Me, Sam, Maggie, and Glenn ran after the older gentleman and the army guys. However, we only saw a glimpse of them as they filed into SUVs. Oh God…_more_ SUVs?! And they still have black paint jobs?! What is wrong with these people?!

Well, once me and Sam were in our own SUV (again), we were taken to the dam. I leaned close to window, surveying the structure of the Hoover Dam. You gotta admired the people who built this thing.

Soon, the SUV slowed to a stop and me and Sam climbed out. Sam walked over to the edge of the Hoover dam and looked over the edge, leaning as far as he could to get the best view. I just glanced over, not taking any chances. I've had enough with falling after that incident at the bridge. I used to be fearless when it came to heights; now I get a little uneasy around high places…

Even though I didn't lean over the edge, I still got a good view. The dam slanted downward until it met with a white building down at the bottom. The white building formed a 'U' shape, it's support structures combining with the surrounding rock to hold up the building. Out of the mouth of the 'U' shaped building, a wide river flowed, its waters varying in color from murky green to royal blue. The rock formations blocked in the water, the sunlight giving the rocks a golden tan color. The scene almost reminded me of one of those paintings that you commonly see in stores' décor sections.

After we had our chance to look at the scenery, we were led further down along the Hoover Dam. As we reached our designation, guess who was standing there right in our path? Seymour Simons.

"Hey kids," Simons greeted with a somewhat kind voice and neutral expression. "I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" Simons put a hand on each of our shoulders. "You two must be hungry. You wanna latte, HoHo, double venti macchiato?"

"Where's my car?" Sam said straightforwardly.

"Yeah, and what happened to personal space?" I commented shoving Simons' hand off my shoulder, which only earned a couple of glares from Simons.

"Son," a man spoke up. The man had a mostly bald head and he also had a mustache. He had a more business-like attire and he carried around a briefcase. "I need you to listen to me very carefully. People could die here. We need to know everything you know, and we need to know it now."

Sam paused for a minute before answering. "Ok. First I'll take my car, my parents-you should write that down," Sam replied casually. "Oh, and her non-existent record? That needs to be fixed. You know, recover and restore her files." I looked over at Sam in disbelief. You gotta love that Sammy.

"Come with me; we'll talk about your car," the man with the suitcase responded, turning to leave. Sam glanced over at me and I mouthed a 'thank you' as we left a very shocked Simons behind.

"The man's an extortionist." I heard Simons mumble behind us and I smiled in satisfaction.

So after taking various paths and staircases and all, we eventually reached that 'U' shaped building I saw earlier.

"Here's the situation, you all will have direct contact with the NBEs," Simons stated as he led us all along a pathway.

"The NBEs?" the bald African American man questioned.

"Non-biological extraterrestrials," Simons replied simply. "Try to keep us with the acronyms." I rolled my eyes at the way Simons smarted off, but I kept quiet. Simons and the man with the suitcase (who have come to know as Agent Banachek) led us underground. I rubbed my arms and shivered slightly; God it is cold down here. And it doesn't help when you're wearing a tank top.

"What you're about to see, is totally classified," Agent Banachek shouted over his shoulder as he led us into a large room where the temperature had to be well below zero. Teeth chattering, I gazed around the room. Several men in yellow suits were everywhere, either working on some project or tending to the temperature of the room. However, I just ignored them as I stared at the giant, frozen robot that stood front-and-center in the room.

"Good God…what is this?" the older gentleman asked as he stared in disbelief at the frozen robot. Everyone stopped at the entrance, but I ventured a little closer. It looked nothing like the Autobots; no, this one was a little more frightening with jagged armor, claws for hands, and blood red eyes that seemed to be looking down at me. I have seen this robot before. It's the same robot that was in that hologram Optimus projected! What was his name…Megatron…?

"We think, when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field messed up his telemetry," I heard Agent Banachek state as him along with the others came to my position. "Crashed in the ice a few thousand years ago…" Banachek added. "We shipped him to this facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE1," Simons said proudly, like it was the most brilliant name in the world.

"Sir, I hate to correct you on everything you know-" Sam began to explain.

Snorting, I cut in, "I don't. That's Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." I could feel Simons eyes boring imaginary holes into me and I let a faint smile cross my lips.

"He's been in cryo-stasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather, Mr. Witwicky, made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind," Banachek continued, unaffected my me and Sam's interruptions.

"The fact is, you're looking at the source of the Modern Age," Simons started explaining again while he paced in front of us. "Microchip, lasers, space flight, cars-they were all reversed engineered by studying him. NBE1, that's what _we _call _him_." Simons leaned over and stared at me as he made his point upon the name. So he's gonna go there, huh?

I was about to make a comment when the older gentleman started to question Banachek. "And you didn't think the United States Military might need to know you're keeping a hostile robot frozen in the basement?"

"Until these events, we had no incredible threat to the National Security," Banachek said coolly.

"Well you got one now," the older gentleman clipped.

After a moment, the army guy with the spiked hair spoke up. "So…why Earth?"

"It's the All Spark," Sam answered, looking up at Megatron's frozen body.

"The All Spark? What is that?" the older gentleman asked.

"You know…a cube looking thing. Mr. NBE1 here, aka _Megatron_," Sam continued, giving Simons a glare. "That's what they call him, is pretty much the harbinger of death and he wants to use the cube to transform human technology and take over the universe. That's their plan," Sam explained further.

"And Sam's car, the one you captured back in South Gate, is one of the good guys who trying to keep the All Spark _away_ from the Decepticons. The good guys, know as the Autobots, are trying to _protect _us," I added, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Are you sure about that?" Simons asked, for once his cockiness smothered with concern.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed. "You guys know where the All Spark is, don't you?" All eyes turned to Simons and Banachek. There was a long pause as Banachek looked down at the ground in thought while Simons patiently waited. They both knew something, they just weren't sure if they should share it.

"Follow me," Banachek finally spoke, walking past the group and towards the exit of the freezing cold, chamber-like room. I let everyone go in front of me as I gave Megatron one last look. I couldn't help but feel like those crimson eyes were solely trained on me, and I couldn't shake the cold feeling running up my spine. In a strange way, I felt like I should know this evil robot, but that was impossible. There is now way I could know of a robot that is thousands of years old.

"Marci, come on!" Sam called for me from across the room. Taking my eyes off of Megatron, I faced Sam's direction and jogged after him. As me and Sam caught up with the group, I was able to pick up on Simons voice.

"You are about to see our crown jewel," Simons proclaimed, his pride and cockiness returning. We were escorted into a small, yellow room with a large window looking out on the one and only, All Spark. Sam walked over to the window and leaned against the window pane. I joined him and we both stared at the huge cube-looking All Spark. And when I mean huge, I mean _huge_. How the heck does Optimus plan to keep that thing away from Megatron. Heck, how is Megatron even gonna use that thing? No way could he pick it up!

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 B.C.," Banachek began slowly. "The first seven didn't find it 'till 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics as well as NBE1. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete; perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or…any alien species on the outside."

The whole room was silent as everyone stood and admired the alien artifact. I let my gaze wonder around the exterior, examining different symbols as I came upon them. One was able to snag my attention, though. To describe it would be a complicated procedure; it was like trying to read Greek combined with Chinese and Japanese. Trust me, you don't want to know what that combination is like. However, despite its complicated structure, I still knew what it meant.

"Prime…" I mumbled before I even realized what I was doing. Oh God…_I just read an alien language_. Thankfully, nobody seemed to hear me pronounce the word, but I was still in shock. How in the world was I able to read a language that no other human can even _begin_ to decipher? This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder…

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the cube's energy… What kind exactly?" Maggie spoke up. I'll admit…I forgot she was even there; that's how silent she has been.

"Good question," Banachek answered and gestured towards a chamber off to the left. "Please, step inside; they have to lock us in." As soon as Banachek said 'lock us in', I turned my head just in time to see someone close the heavy, iron door and seal it up tight. I bit my lip, refusing to start freaking out as I walked around the room with Sam right by my side. There we circuit boards lining the walls and a small glass box emitting a blue glow was in the center. Along some of the open spaces in the wall, there were deep claw marks engraved in in the metal. I could hear Sam gulp beside me as he stared at one three-clawed mark.

"Whoa…was Freddy Krueger in here or something?" the African American soldier asked as he stared at the same claw marks. I followed the claw marks until they reached a torn up section in the wall. Whatever was in here was really desperate upon escaping.

"No man! Freddy Krueger had four blades; that's only three blades. That's Wolverine!" Glenn joked, making a fake clawed hand and swiping the air. "Yeah, that's Wolverine!"

"That's very funny," Simons replied with a roll of his eyes.

"And whatever happened to 'Wolverine'?" I spoke up, arching an eyebrow at Simons.

"An 'accident'. That's all you need to know," Simons responded, and I could've sworn he smirked. "Anyone have a mechanical device? BlackBerry, Key alarm…?"

"No. You took my phone, remember?" I mumbled.

"And I'll be sure to run over it later," Simons promised with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"I have a phone…" Glenn said as he tossed his phone to Simons. Simons caught the phone and walked over to the box in the center of the room. He opened up the box as he prepared to place the cell phone inside.

"Hmm…a Nokia's really nasty," Simons commented as he flipped the phone open. "Gotta respect the Japanese and the way of the Samurai." I wanted to face palm, but Sam stopped me by handing me a pair of goggles. I slipped them on and looked at everyone else. _Hehe…everyone looks bug-eyed_, I giggled to myself.

"Wait, Nokia's from Finland," Maggie whispered.

"Yes, but he's a little strange. A little strange. Now, shh," the older gentleman told Maggie as he put a finger to his lips. I watched as a mini crane with a small gun attached lowered down to the phone.

"We were able to take the Cube's radiation, and direct it into that little box," Simons explained as he flipped some levers. Outside of the room, I could hear strange, buzzing and mechanical sounds before the gun shot out a bright beam of light. The box lighted up for a brief moment, and then the light faded, leaving the Nokia phone to start trembling and shaking. There was another weird sound before the cell phone transformed into a tiny little robot. Everybody backed away from the box except for me and Sam. Oh come on…that little robot was actually cute if you looked past its creepy exoskeleton armor.

I leaned a little closer to the box, only to have that little robot jump at me and get zapped. It then started to jump at the others in an attempt to attack.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" Simons asked with a hint of amusement.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie exclaimed while a nearby soldier tapped the box.

"Kinda of like the itty-bitty, Energizer Bunny from Hell, ain't he?" Simons continued as he paced the room. I don't think the little robot liked that comment because he started mumbling in a different language as a gun popped out of his shoulder and stomach area. He then tried to shoot us, but the glass was too thick, so the bullets just bounced right off. That thing even had missiles and he shot one at my face!

The little robot continued to combine his many attack strategies as he tried to escape, but with no success. Eventually, he started to spin out of control. Ok…maybe he wasn't so cute after all…

"Ugh…he's breaking the box…" Simons murmured to Banachek as he pressed a button on a controller in his hand. I jumped as the little robot was fried and left lying in the box. Everyone removed their goggles as they stared at what remained of the creepy little robot.

All of sudden, the lights started to flicker and floor beneath us shook.

"Decepticons…" me and Sam both mumbled simultaneously.

"Gentlemen-"

"Ah-hem," I grumbled.

"And ladies," the older man added before continuing. "They know the Cube is here."

Banachek walked over to a machine and pressed a button. "Banachek, what's going on?" he asked through the speaker.

A man's voice answered from the other end. "NBE1's chamber has lost power, and the back-up generator is just not going to cut it!"

"WHAT?" Banachek shouted in response.

"Wait, you mean _Megatron is melting?_" I asked, eyes going wide.

"We are _so_ dead!" Glenn said, panic rising in his voice.

"Do you have an arms room?" the army man with spiked hair asked, raising his voice above all others so he could be heard.

"Yup. And I know exactly where it is," Simons stated proudly as he led his off to the arms room. We all ran out of the All Spark chamber and into another room with large generators lining one side of the room.

"Get everyone out of the NBE1 chamber NOW!" Banachek yelled at the other side of room before joining back with our group. We reached the end of the room and entered a narrow, yellow hall. "They're pumping our generators!" Banachek informed us as we ran. Finally, we reached the arms room and several army men were loading up various guns and preparing the military vehicles.

"There are some more rounds on that table!" Simons shouted while he loaded up his own gun. Oh great…now Simons has a gun. What could possibly go wrong?

I felt a little out-of-place as I watched the men expertly load their guns and prepare to make a stand against the Decepticons. "You guys are crazy! You can't go against an army of Decepticons! Trust me, me and Sam have met one before and barely made it out alive!"

"Well you didn't know how to use a gun either, did you?" Simons remarked as he continued to load his gun. I growled and was about to make a comment, when I felt a little surge of power replace the empty void surrounding my heart.

"Optimus…" I breathed, letting out a sigh.

"What?" Simons looked at me like I was crazy. I was about to respond when the lights flickered again, making the room go silent. Simons let go of an ammo clip, making an eerie _clink_ echo in the room.

Sam shoved past me and walked over to Simons. "Listen, you have to take me to my car," Sam told Simons, only to be ignored. "You have to take me to my car! He's gonna know what to do with the Cube!" Sam pressed.

"Your car, is confiscated," Simons replied with a shake of his head.

"Well un-confiscate it!" Sam proclaimed.

"We do not know what will happen if we let him near this thing!" Simons stated angrily. "Maybe you do, but I don't know!"

"So you wanna sit here and wait to see what happens!?"

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man!-" Simons was interrupted as the army man with spiked hair gripped Simmons collar and slammed him into a vehicle. …I love this guy! He actually managed to shut Simons up!

A Sector 7 soldier aimed his gun at the spiked haired guy, and he did like wise. "Drop it," spiked hair guy said coldly and I heard some pained groans and grunts from around the room. I saw that all of the Sector 7 men were knocked to the ground with the army men aiming there guns at them.

"Whoa, whoa!" Banachek said, trying to restore order to the room.

"Drop your weapon soldier," Simons said as he gave a glare.

I leaned over to the older gentleman and whispered, "Who are these people?"

"A Special Operations team that was once based at Qatar before it was attack by these…alien robots. William Lennox," the older gentleman pointed towards the man with spiked hair and holding down Simons, "he is the Captain of the team. Also, Robert Epps," he then pointed towards the bald African American, "is one you should know. He is the Sergeant." I nodded, satisfied that I now knew some of their names and who exactly these people are.

"There is an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" Simons shouted at Lennox.

"No, we didn't ask to be here," was Lennox's reply.

"I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction-"

"That S7 don't exist," Epps said casually, looking over his shoulder.

"And we don't take orders from people who don't exist," Lennox told Simons coldly. Wow…well I guess Lennox won't be listening to me anytime soon…

"I'm going to count to five-"

"Well I'm going to count to three," Lennox interrupted as he pressed a gun to Simons' chest.

"Simons."

"Yes sir?" Simons grumbled, and I bet he knew what was coming to him (*cough* surrender *cough*).

"I would do what he says. Losing isn't really an option with these guys," the older gentleman replied, and I could detect the slightest hint of a smile on his lips. Simons looked back-and-forth between the older gentleman and Lennox for a moment. _Well that's longer than three_, I mentally noted.

"Alright. Ok. Hey, you wanna lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool," Simons said dryly and Lennox backed off.

Again, we were led off to another chamber, and I could hear the distinct whirring and whining and groaning that could only belong to Bumblebee. Me and Sam both shared a glance before taking off in front of the group to see Bumblebee lying on some…experimental table while he was being blasted by freezing devices.

"Stop! No, stop stop stop!" Sam shouted at the men along with everyone else. Once the spraying was stopped, 'Bee pushed himself up to his elbows. "Are you ok?" Sam asked the black and yellow Autobot. "They didn't hurt you, right?" In response, Bumblebee slid a mask over his face and swiveled his head around. Sitting up, he aimed a gun at everyone but me and Sam. I wanted to turn on Simons and start screaming at him and demand what he did to 'Bee, but I don't think that would help our cause…sadly.

"Listen to me, the Cube is here," Sam continued, not budging from his position. "And the Decepticons are coming." Bumblebee got up and continued to point his gun. "No, no. Don't worry about them; they're ok, alright? They're not going to hurt you. They're friendly, they're fine." Bumblebee removed his face guard, but still pointed his gun at the men. "Now come, its alright. I'm gonna take you to the All Spark." 'Bee gave us a curt nod and I looked over at Simons.

"All Spark chamber; now," I ordered. I don't think he liked my tone, but guided us anyway back to the All Spark; and this time, on a path where 'Bee could reach the Cube.

We rushed into the room, and I could instantly feel the power the Cube emitted. I slowed to stop as everyone ran past me and I looked at the Cube once more. Up close, I could see even more symbols. My eyes gazed across the surface, my mind processing the words. I was…reading the Cube… Prime, All Spark, Cybertron, the Thirteen, Vector Sigma, Unicron, Primus-so many words and I started to feel dizzy. The only reason I was able to pull away my gaze, was when I saw the Cube flash and start to break down. I blinked, trying to reenter reality.

Looking back, the once enormous All Spark that had taken up the room, was now a tiny cube. Bumblebee held it in his hands carefully, studying it before looking down at us.

"_Message from Starfleet, Captain…let's get to it_," Bumblebee told us through his radio. I have a feeling this is only the beginning of what we're about to face…

* * *

OK, ok...I will reveal the vote now. *insert drum role and dramatic music* And...JAZZ IS GONNA LIVE! *pumps fist in the air* TAKE THAT BAY AND MEGATRON! *stops mid-celebration and regains composure* Ahem, yes. Jazz will live and its all thanks to you wonderful readers out there! Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: Mission Impossible-Part 1

**Author's Note:** Hello my dear readers, and welcome to Chapter 9! Sadly, we are reaching the conclusion of this story, but I'm not gonna end it all. I still want to do the second and third movie so there is still more to come. With that said, sorry this Chapter took me longer than usual to post. I had an idea of what I wanted to do, but wouldn't you know? I pop in the _Transformers _movie disc, sit at my computer ready to write and...my mind goes blank. Guess I should've expected that... Anywho, well here is the next Chap and I hope you all enjoy!

And thank you so much to the people who have followed, favored, and/or reviewed this story. All of your encouragement keeps me going and moivated to write. :)

**Bumblebee's songs: **"You Make Me Feel" by Cobra Starships feat. Sabi; "Turn Me On" by David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj; "Someone Like You" by Adele; "Save the World" by Swedish House Mafia

**Reply to Reviews:**

_**Golden Eagle 603: **_Glad you enjoyed and here is the new update! Thank you for reviewing!

**_Rosesarelove12: _**I'm super glad you love this story and I am happy to tell you that the new update is finally up! And yes...Good ol' Jazzy is going to live... :) Thanks for reviewing!

**_Guest (Transfan. I liked this chapter...): _**Same here with Lennox teaching Simons a lesson. No offense to Simons, but in the first movie he was just a jerk. But, I do warm up to him better in the second and third movies though... As for your question, I think you will find your answer in this Chap. What the relationship may be, though, I will reveal at the end of the story. Hopefully it will be a shocker. Thanks for reviewing!

_**Mystic (Guest):** _Glad you like the story and the Arcee sisters are pretty cool. Although, Bay never really gave them a big role... Well, I guess hen you have like...ten or eleven different 'Bots and all these human roles it gets a little tricky... But hopefully I can incorpurate the Arcee sisters more in my stories. Thank you for reviewing!

_**HanamiKaze: **_:D Happy that I was able to satisfy with Jazz staying alive. But really, credit goes to you and all the readers who voted to keep Jazz alive. Hope you enjoy this next Chap and thank you for reviewing!

**_Violet Darby: _**:D It really means a lot that you like this story. Hope you enjoy this new update! And thanks for the review!

**_Cutie Kyuubi: _**I'm happy that you do love this story! And I'm also glad that Marci turned out to be a good OC. I didn't want her to feel Mary Sue or anything... And I hope I can still throw you for a loop as for Marci's origins! I guess we will find out soon enough, huh? :) Please enjoy the new update and thank you SO much for reviewing!

_**CalicoKat35: **_Marci is related to Optimus; however, she isn't Arcee since I will be bringing in the Arcee sisters later on. (for the second movie). Although, now that you point it out, their names _do_ rhyme... But, you will soon see how Marci is related to Optimus and hopefully you will never see it coming. *mishievious smile* Well thank for the review and support and please enjoy this new update!

**_Ryan Culler: _**Thank you for reviewing and here is the new, and long awaited update!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only love to write about them. Marci is my OC and I thank DecepticonShadowfire for helping me with the name. I also want to thank Golden Eagle 603 for inspiring part of the new bond that you will see in this Chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Mission Impossible-Part 1**

* * *

"Right, so if we stay here, we're stuck with Megatron in the other hangar," Lennox stated flatly to us. I bit my lip, thinking about being stuck with the Decepticon leader. Seeing him in the hologram and in person (well, sort of. He was frozen at the time.) was enough for me. I don't want to see him in action anytime soon. "Mission City is 22 miles away and we're gonna sneak this Cube out of here and hide it in the city," Lennox concluded after a brief pause.

"Brilliant, now let's get out of here-"

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force," Lennox interrupted me with more of his bad news. Does this guy have _any _good news?

"This place must have some kind of radio link?" the older gentleman asked turning to Simmons. "Shortwave, CB!" Simons nodded his head vigorously.

"Sir, you gotta figure out a way to get word to them," Lennox told them before turning to us and his army group. "Alright, let's move! Sam, you and you're friend get in the car! Mr. Secretary, get our birds in the air! When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio and I'll have Epps vector them in!" When Lennox finished giving orders, he ran off with his men to get the military vehicles.

I wanted to make a comment to Lennox that I had a name, but I just ignored the fact as I heard Bumblebee transform. The passenger door popped open and I slid into the seat. Sam did likewise and climbed into the driver's seat. With us both in our seats, Bumblebee sped off, tires squealing against the ground.

'Bee swerved around various people as they ran around like crazed lunatics. Vaguely, I could hear someone announcing that NBE1 was not stabilized and to evacuate immediately.

"That doesn't sound good…" Sam murmured while giving me a nervous glance.

"But we're getting out of here. Besides, the Autobots are coming. They're not too far away," I said without thinking.

"How do you know?" Sam asked while looking at me like I was crazy. Oh God…I never did tell Sam that I could feel Optimus emotions and that I can sort of determine where he's at (which I just now figured out). Swallowing hard, I gave Sam a weak smile. However, as I opened my mouth to respond, only a pained gasp escaped my lips. "Marci!?" Sam gripped my shoulders, trying to stabilize me.

I couldn't respond though. Not only could I faintly feel Optimus's emotions of concern pour into my heart, I could feel _another _set of emotions. Anger, revengeful, wicked amusement-an entirely _different_ set of emotions seemed to flow through me, colliding with Optimus's concern and my own fear of what was going on.

"_What's wrong…darling?_" Bumblebee asked through the radio, and I could feel a slight vibration through the seat. I settled back into my seat while removing Sam's grip on my shoulders, trying to calm myself. Harder than it looks when it feels like you have three different personalities and two different hearts pumping in rhythm with your own.

"Marci?" Sam asked again with a pang of worry. I didn't listen to him as I looked out the window. We were already speeding away from the Hoover Dam, Lennox and his men in military vehicles right behind us. _Why am I feeling these emotions?_ I thought. Still, the new set of emotions blazed through me to the point that I wanted to punch the window out. It was just…so much built up anger and the relish of killing innocents was strong. Yet, on the other end, I could feel Optimus kind, peaceful emotions that seemed to balance out the anger. And then there was me, who was about to have a heart attack from being panic stricken with all these emotions. I may not be that good with human biology, but I _know for a fact _that I'm not supposed to feel like this.

I could here Sam cursing under his breath. "Marci, answer me! Please don't let me fight this out alone…" Sam whined. I blinked a few times, coming back to reality.

"…Is the Cube ok?" I asked as I looked over at him. I know, stupid question when I think I'm going through some kind…emotional problems or something, but that's the only thing that I could really say since I was quite traumatized at the moment.

"Yeah it's fine; but what about you? What's going on? First you know that the Autobots are coming, and now this?" Sam replied sharply. In a normal circumstance, I wouldn't have appreciated the sharp remark nor demands, but I knew he was worried and I haven't exactly told him anything.

I took a deep breath. "I know the Autobots are close because Optimus is close. And I know Optimus is close because _I_ can feel _him_. His emotions, I can feel them and I can tell when he is close or not," I explained slowly, not daring to look at Sam. "And I think Optimus can feel my emotions because he always seems to know what I'm feeling. This all just…hit me when we first met the rest of the Autobots back when they landed. And what happened just then? Well, I don't know what that was all about, but it was the same exact thing. Except, it wasn't Optimus emotions; it was someone else. It's just a…revolting feeling from this new connection and it caught me by surprise…"

After I finished explaining, I took a chance and looked over at Sam. He sighed deeply as he looked down at his feet. I could tell he was trying to take in what I just said, but I knew it wouldn't be easy, if at all possible. Even _I'm_ having trouble processing all of these new things and I can't get it straight; and I'm the one who is experiencing it!

"I'm sorry I never told you before. I just never found a chance…" I added quietly, resorting to looking out the front windshield.

"…What do you think it is?" Sam finally spoke up, showing no emotion as he glanced over at me.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"_You make me feel that…make me come alive…you are connected_," Bumblebee played through the radio; however, I only caught bits and pieces since he played it so fast.

"What? What are you talking about, 'Bee?" Sam asked as he looked down at the radio.

"_Darling…and…this is your Commander speaking…are connected,_" Bumblebee replied once again through the radio.

"You mean me and Optimus? 'Bee, how is that even possible? We are two different beings!" I stated, throwing my hands in the air for emphasis. However, I only succeed in hitting the roof of the car with the back of my hands, causing me flinch in pain. Rubbing my hands, I continued, "And what about the other set of emotions? I know for a _fact_ they aren't Optimus's."

"_Someone like you…there's someone else, isn't there?!_" Bumblebee answered, followed by a few whirrs and clicks emitting from the radio. I groaned and thumped my head on the headrest. 'Bee won't know who it is, either. It just happened so suddenly; like when I first met Optimus. It just clicked right into place like it was always supposed to be that way. And now 'Bee is saying me and Optimus and this mystery person are connected somehow? No, there just has to be some other explanation…right?

"There's Optimus," Sam perked up as he looked out the front windshield. I glanced up to see a familiar flamed, Peterblit truck appear on the horizon along with three other recognizable cars. _Autobots…_ I thought to myself with some relief. When we passed the Autobots, I looked at the side mirror to see Optimus do a perfect u-turn and start following us. The rest of the Autobots followed suit and swerved into their place behind us. With the Autobots now joining us, we made our way to the freeway.

As we drove along the freeway, I could hear a police siren wailing behind us along with a few tire squeals and crashes. "Oh no no no…" Sam whined as he looked out the back windshield. Turning in my seat, I saw Mr. Evil Cop Robot and a military vehicle that wasn't our own (I figured it was Decepticon too) come speeding down the freeway after us. "It's that same cop!" Sam whined again. "Block 'em, block 'em, block 'em-"

"Nobody likes a backseat strategist," I remarked, giving Sam a side-long glance before turning back to the action. I saw Optimus slow down, and I realized that _he_ was the one going against these two Decepticons. The military vehicle must have realized it too, because he transformed into a dullish tan colored, red-eyed robot. The asphalt road cracked beneath him as began to 'skate' towards us, flipping over innocents' cars that dared to get in his way.

My gaze switched back to Optimus as he transformed too, coming out of his Peterblit form and going into his robot form. He planted his feet into the road to slow himself, careful not crush any cars while he did so.

"Oh God no…" I murmured as I watched the military Decepticon ram into a bus, causing the bus to erupt into flames. Optimus turned just in time as the Decepticon lunged at him and they both went flying off the side of the freeway. "Optimus!" I shrieked as I felt the pain of impact wash over me. And then, I felt nothing. Like I ran into a brick wall. What is that suppose to mean? Surely Optimus isn't dead… No, Optimus is stronger than that. He's been fighting a huge War for God knows how long; a simple impact like that couldn't stop him.

"He'll be ok Marci. He's Optimus, he's faired worse I'm sure," Sam tried to reassure me. Sam was right. Optimus should be fine; besides, we have a Cube to protect and I'm sure those weren't the only Decepticons we were gonna face.

"_We're on the last stretch!_" Bumblebee's radio crackled to life again. Sure enough, we had finally reached the borders of Mission City. Lennox's vehicle took the lead as we traveled deeper towards the heart of the city. Outside, I could hear the faint roar of jet engine, so I looked up at the skies. What looked to be an F-22 soared above us just as 'Bee eased to a stop.

Me and Sam stepped out of Bumblebee's vehicle form and I glanced around. Innocent people casually walked up and down the sidewalks, sparing us some odd glances but not questioning what was going on. I frowned at the thought that these people could be caught in the middle of a full-out alien death match without having a choice. Me and Sam were given the choice to be part of this whole situation; these people don't even have _that_ pleasure. _Keep it together Marci; we can still save these people,_ I tried to reassure myself.

Returning to the crisis at hand, I saw that green smoke was now clouding around our feet and I could hear Epps trying to communicate with the jet that had passed us earlier. The jet swung back around and flew over our heads; and this time I got a better look at it. Squinting, I could make out alien tattoos that were decorating its body. Last time I checked, F-22s don't have those tattoos. Actually, I don't think they have _any_ tattoos period.

"Guys, I don't think that's ours-"

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide growled as he transformed into his robot form. Of course, the surrounding civilians didn't like giant robots to well so many of them started screaming while others tried to video tape them. I really wanted to face palm over those people video taping this… "Back up! Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee, help me out!" Ironhide ordered while 'Bee transformed and rushed to his side. Together, the two hefted a Furby truck to act as a shield. Wait, we need a _shield?_

"No no no no, MOVE!" Lennox shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Sam get down!" I screamed at my friend, gripping his arm as we ran to get out of harm's way.

"Incoming!" Ironhide's words was the last thing I heard before explosions filled the air. The force of the explosions knocked both me and Sam down on the ground, and we both covered our heads to avoid being knocked unconscious by flying debris.

I laid there, still as I could possibly be to make sure there were no more attacks. Nothing happened, and I heard nothing but the screams and wails and shrieks of even more people as they tried to run away from the new threats. Removing my hands from my head, I looked up to see what was going on. Citizens ran past us frantically while soldiers started to get back to their feet. I saw Ironhide picking himself up since he was knocked back quite a ways by the force of the impact; but, where was 'Bee? As I searched for the black and yellow 'Bot, my left eye blurred as something entered it. Closing my eye, I wiped it and looked down at my hand to see my blood smeared on it. Feeling my forehead, I felt a deep cut right above my left eye, but I don't think it was anything serious. Good think blood doesn't make me queasy.

"Anybody hurt? Is everyone ok?" someone called out. However, I didn't even bother to answer as I heard a pained groan from behind me along with Sam saying 'oh my God'. I quickly whirled around to see Bumblebee push a piece of debris off of him and…oh God…'Bee didn't have any legs. They were left severed under the chunk of debris. I cupped my hands over my mouth and a choked sob escaped my lips. No…this can't happen to Bumblebee…not now…

"Bumblebee! You're legs…" Sam said and I could practically hear his heartbrokenness. "Back back back!" Sam said to Jazz while he watched as 'Bee crawled towards him. "Please get up, Bumblebee…get up! Ratchet!" I walked over to Sam's side, glancing over at Bumblebee's face. His blue eyes were filled with sadness as he looked at his charge. He wasn't getting up and we all knew it. However, that didn't stop Sam as he desperately tried to encourage his guardian to get back up. "Come on, you gotta get up. You're alright, you're ok." Bumblebee let out a low whine as he tried to push himself up, but failing at the attempt.

As me and Sam stared at injured Bumblebee, a resounding gunshot rang through the air. Me and Sam both whipped our heads towards the source of the gunshot to see a huge, dullish green tank firing at us. The massive tank rolled down the road, running over and crushing cars with ease. Another Decepticon…great, just we needed. NOT.

Jazz and Ratchet sped towards the new Decepticon threat with Ironhide not too far behind. I looked between the approaching tank and back towards crippled Bumblebee. My body was tired and unstable and I felt like I could collapse right there in the middle of all the commotion… No, I am not giving up on the Autobots, Bumblebee, Earth, and most importantly, Sam.

With new found determination, I looked past the crowds of screaming and terrified crowds to see a tow truck parked on the other side of the road._ Looks like I found 'Bee a new ride_, I mentally commented as I sprinted over to tow truck. I tugged at the handle, and was surprised to find that the truck was unlocked and that the keys were in the ignition. Guess whoever was in here forgot to get the keys when he made a break for it. Good for me.

Turning the key to ignite the truck's engine, I nervously started to drive the truck over to 'Bee. I guess it paid off watching Ron, my dad, and Sam drive their cars! As I drove up, I saw Sam sitting on a slab of rock, holding the All Spark while helplessly watching his guardian try in vain to get up.

"Sam, get up. We're getting Bumblebee out of here," I stated while stepping out of the tow truck. Sam could only manage a nod as he scrambled to his feet. "Come on 'Bee; we're gonna get you back on you're feet. Sort of," I told the black and yellow 'Bot. Soon, me and Sam were getting 'Bee strapped onto the tow truck; and then Lennox came running up.

"Sam!" Lennox called as he came up to the side of the tow truck. "Ok, I can't leave my guys back there, so you're gonna take this flare. Ok? There is a tall white building with statues on top. Go to the roof, set the flare-"

"No-"

"Signal the chopper-"

"I can't do this!"

"Listen to me, you're a soldier now!" Lennox shouted as he grabbed Sam's collar and pulled him down so they were eye to eye. "Alright? I need you to take this Cube, get it into military hands while we hold them off. Or else a lot of people are gonna die." Lennox shoved the Cube and flare into Sam's hands before turning to me. "You need to get out of here-"

"I'm not leaving without Bumblebee. And don't you _dare_ try to stop me," I stated, a threatening tone in my voice. "I'm not leaving 'Bee to die." Lennox wanted to protest, but he kept his mouth shut and nodded before he ran off to rejoin battle. Satisfied, I looked back over at Sam who was talking to Ratchet, Jazz, and Ironhide. Ironhide was telling Sam that he and Ratchet would protect him while Jazz stayed behind to help. Again, Sam nodded before he turned back to the road that he was about to run down.

"Sam," I called before he could take off. Sam turned back to me and I walked over to him. "No matter what happens, I'm glad that we're friends and I'm really glad I got in that car with you," I said before giving him hug. I only pulled away when Ironhide urged Sam to hurry up. "Just don't do anything stupid," I remarked and Sam gave me a weak smile.

"I'll try," he said before he took off down the road with Ironhide and Ratchet following him.

Turning back to 'Bee, I got back to work strapping him in. Jazz couldn't help me out since he had to help the soldiers with the Decepticon tank; so I was on my own. As I finished buckling the last strap, I felt the mystery emotions spike to their highest peak.

"It's Megatron!" Jazz growled. I whirled around and sure enough, I saw the Decepticon leader step out from behind a building. He looked exactly like Optimus's hologram image of him with jagged armor, clawed hands, and blood red eyes. Jazz tried to shoot down the Decepticon, but Megatron seemed unaffected as he lifted his gun and fired at Jazz, sending the silver Autobot to the ground.

"Jazz!" I screamed. Bumblebee losing his legs was hard enough; I couldn't _bare_ to actually lose Jazz. "'Bee…'Bee we gotta do something!" I said as I looked helplessly over at the black and yellow Autobot.

"_We will face this enemy…together_," Bumblebee suggested.

"No…no 'Bee, you're injured! We can't just go out and try to attack Megatron!" I argued.

"_Together…who's gonna save…a friend?_" 'Bee told me again. I looked back over my shoulder to see Megatron taking his time to approach Jazz, shooting at the humans with wicked amusement. _Wait, I can feel his amusement?_ I thought to myself, horrified at the thought. No, stay together Marci; keep yourself together.

Looking back at 'Bee, I nodded. "Together." I ran back to the front of the tow truck and slid into the driver's seat. As I put the truck into reverse, I gave 'Bee once last glance. "Are you ready?" Bumblebee nodded and transformed his hand into a canon. I then stared down at the gas pedal for moment before slamming my foot down on it. There is no turning back now. I could hear Bumblebee firing his gun, accompanied by the angry shouts coming from Megatron. Whipping my head around while keeping a firm grip on the steering wheel, I tried to look past 'Bee to see what was going on. Jazz was getting back to his feet as he continued to fire at Megatron. However, I was more impressed by Bumblebee's well-aimed shots as we got closer. Rage along with a twinge of pain filled me from the mysterious emotions and I saw Megatron raise his gun, aiming it at 'Bee.

"You're not getting 'Bee," I said under my breath as I shifted gear again and swerved the car out of Megatron's firing range. The tires squealed loudly against the asphalt as the tow truck turned sharply and came to a stop. 'Bee whirred and beeped as he looked back at me to make sure I was alright. "I'm fine. Nice shootin' 'Bee," I commented, taking in a breath. I leaned forward in my seat to see where Megatron was; and to my surprise, I couldn't see him at all. Just some surprised soldiers and an impressed Jazz. However, those expressions changed to horror as they looked up and started to point their guns.

"'Bee? Can you see-" I was cut off as a large figure landed right in front of us and smashed the front windshield. I couldn't help but let out a small scream as the broken glass bumped into me. Then, in another swift movement, I felt cold, hard metal wrap around my body and pull me out of the truck. Normally, I wasn't a person to curse, but I couldn't help but shout out my 'creative' language at whoever had a hold of me. As I looked at my captor, a cold feeling raced down my spine as I was met with crimson eyes. I instantly stopped with my struggling; like I was paralyzed. There was something…oddly familiar about those eyes. Like, I should know who this is…

However, my thoughts were interrupted as I was tossed into the air. I yelped in surprise as I landed in the cockpit of some kind of…futuristic jet and I was instantly locked in, which only made me curse more. Outside, I could hear the muffled shouts of Jazz calling my name and Bumblebee's whirrs and clicks. And then, the jet zoomed off taking me to God knows where. Of course…getting captured by evil giant robots…what's new?

* * *

I know...I know...you are all probaby like "YOU COULN'T FINISH THE ENDING IN ONE CHAPTER?!" Sorry, I just didn't want this to feel rushed or to be too wordy. The ending should only be two parts so no worries. Besides, I needed to add at least ONE CLIFFHANGER to this story! Haha! Also, you all may notice that I changed the time where Megatron appeared and when Sam ran off with the Cube...Yeah...I decided to change it up a bit. So, hope you enjoyed and please R&R to tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10: Mission Impossible-Part 2

**Author's Note: **Well, the good news is that I finally got Part 2 of "Mission Impossible" up; bad news, I'm totally nervous about it. Why, you may ask? Honestly, I don't know. It's just...when I read over it, something just seems off; but, I cannot figure out what. I've been fighting with it for a while, and I finally settled on this rewrite of this Chap. I'm hoping that it is good and please tell me if you guys think it is good or bad; because I don't know what to think of it.

Anyway, enough with my worrisome chatter. Again, I am so happy and thankful to all of the readers who have followed, favored, and/or reviewed this story. The support I have received is truly amazing and it is what keeps me motivated to write this story. Thank you.

**Reply to Reviews:**

_**Ryle Culler: ** _I really appreciate the review and here is the new update! :)

**_Cutie Kyuubi: _**Yeah, the whole changing times situation sort of threw me off track, but hopefully it turned out ok. Thank you SO much for reviewing, and here is the new Chap!

**_LittleEnglishLass: _**:D Here is the new update, and sorry for the cliffhanger; I just couldn't resist. As for your question, I will have the Arcee sisters in my story, just later on. And now that you mention it, the way Michael Bay had the Arcee sisters look like is a little...odd. They probably would be better in true, robotic forms. Like TFP Arcee. And for the femme/sparkmate thing, I'm not sure. To be honest, I haven't thought about using that idea. I will have to put some thought into that... Well, thank you for reviewing and please, enjoy.

**_Smandaangel: _***mishievious smie* Oh, cliffhangers...I love to write them, yet I hate to read them. Ironic, huh? But I'm glad the timeline didn't seem odd nor confusing at all, even though it did cause me some trouble in this Chap... Anyway, I am glad that you enjoy this story, and thank you for sharing your thoughts by reviewing. :)

**_lil sis (guest):_**Here is the next part, and I hope you enjoy!

**_Golden Eagle 603: _**Ah, so I am throwing you off with the Megatron and Marci bond, huh? Hehe...success, IS MINE. And, indeed, I am taking this through all three movies. Can't just stop on one movie, am I right? XD Well, I super happy that you enjoyed the Chap, and hopefully this one will be just as good.

**_Guest (Transfan. Nice twist I didn't...): _**:) Thank you for the support. I am glad to hear that I have managed to pull off this story quite well while still throwing in some surprises and twists. I really hope you enjoy this update and thank you for reviewing.

**_CalicoKat35: _**I know...I hate cliffhangers, but like I've said, I love to write them but hate to read them. XD Hope you enjoy Part 2 and thanks for reviewing!

**_T. M. Wolf : _**I truly appreciate the support. Also, I am happy to hear that Marceline (aka: Marci) has turned out to be a good character and too "Mary Sue" (or, at least I hope not...). And to be honest, I did think about a Sam/Marci (romantic) slash, but I turned against it. Marci is just gonna have to go solo until I get better at romantic relationships; and if I ever find her a date. XD. When you mentioned the last part being a little rushed on Chapter 9, I looked back at it and I see your point. I will need to fix that and thank you for your help. (btw, it was Megatron who grabbed Marci. I just called his form a "futeristic jet"). Ayway, enough with my senseless chatter. Thank you for the review and help. Hope not to disappoint!

**_Sophia901: _ **Thanks for reviewing and here is the new update!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I just love to write about them. However, Marci is my OC and I thank DecepticonShadowfire for helping me with the name._**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Mission Impossible-Part 2**

* * *

Let me tell you something…being strapped down in the cockpit of a psychotic, evil Decepticon that probably has the intention of killing you _is not fun_. And yet, I am not utterly terrorized nor traumatized by any of this; for the most part. I guess when you've been dealing with giant alien robots and irritating government people for the past few days, you get accustomed to it.

Yes, so, where was I? That's right; strapped inside the cockpit of an evil Decepticon. I was forcefully restrained in my seat by seatbelts (who knew Decepticons could care so much about safety…) while the Decepticon I was riding in expertly weaved around various buildings in the city. Finally, the jet stopped abruptly and transformed _with me still inside_. I yelped and squeezed my eyes shut as I felt myself being whipped around in various directions with the sounds of groaning and creaking metal surrounding me. Eventually, the transforming stopped and I opened my eyes to find myself sitting in the palm of the one and only, Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. My day just gets better and better…

I scrambled back nervously till my back came in contact with the cold metal of his curled fingers, sending chills down my spine. Every ounce of bravery I had seemed to leave me as I sat there a moment, gazing into the unforgiving stare that belonged to Megatron. I think I liked Megatron as a frozen bot-sicle better.

Slowly, using one of Megatron's fingers as a support, I pushed myself onto my feet, still keeping an eye one the grey and silver Decepticon. Slight amusement flowed into me, and I could tell that they were radiating from Megatron; his crimson eyes were full of that same amusement. We stayed like that for a minute, tuning out the rest of the world while we studied each other, and on my part, careful not to let my fear show outwardly as well as inwardly.

"So…" I said a little shakily. "You must be the Decepticon called Megatron that I've heard about lately…" Honestly, I felt pretty stupid after saying that, not to mention disappointed that I couldn't shake off my annoying fear. _Come on, Marci; buck up!_ I silently scolded myself, swallowing hard.

"You carry with you traces of the All Spark," Megatron's voice was deep and malevolent when he spoke. Again, I felt a chill run down my spine and goose bumps prickled my skin. "You also carry a strange signature…" Megatron mumbled with displeasure.

"Hey, I've been through God knows what lately! Robots, governments, you-I can't help it if I didn't have time for cleanliness!" I retorted, mustering whatever courage I had left. Although, I guess I should have thought about what _signature_ meant on his terms before blurting out like that; well, the way these Autobots and Decepticons use their vocabulary, it sounded like a technical term for 'you stink'. Megatron's curiosity flashed for a moment before returning to that same old, cold hatred.

"You are _not_ to interrupt me, insect," Megatron rumbled and I could feel his rage increasing. _Hot-head_, I though to myself, thinking best not to share the thought with Megatron. "Now," Megatron continued, pausing briefly to see if I would interrupt. I just looked at him expectantly, holding back my inner dread. "Tell me, where is the All Spark?" the Decepticon leader finished, keeping his gaze locked on me and my movements.

Now, the most sensible way to go would probably be to tell Megatron where the All Spark is and be able to live another day…what type of person do you think I am?! I'm not gonna give Megatron the location of the All Spark! I would be betraying Sam, mankind, the Autobots, Optimus…no way am I telling Big Baddy here where the Cube is.

"Really Megatron? If I knew where the All Spark was, wouldn't you think that me and the Autobots would be high-tailing out of here with it while you choked on our exhaust?" I asked; or, more like smarted off. And no, I am not asking for a death wish; even though I probably just dug my own grave right now. As you would expect, Megatron wasn't happy with my reply. He growled at me, teeth bared (you would think this 'Con was an animal or something, geez…) before he pinched my tank top between his thumb and pointer fingers on his opposite hand and held me over the edge of the building.

My eyes got wide as I stared at the long drop down, and I tried to reach behind me to grab hold of Megatron's finger; however, the way Megatron was dangling me, I couldn't grab a hold of him. Megatron chuckled. "You scared of heights, youngling?" he questioned as he extended me even further off the edge. I muttered a few curse words under my breath as I realized that I hadn't been keeping my emotions in-check. Oh who am I kidding? I am daggling over the edge of a building, depending upon the 'harbinger of death' (as Sam had called Megatron) to not drop me; I can't keep my emotions in-check over that! "Now, you will tell me where the All Spark is; unless, you want to take the chances of falling and possibly surviving…?" Megatron mused, rubbing the fabric of my tank top between his fingers, his wicked amusement pouring into my heart.

"N-n-no…I-I'm not telling y-you," I stuttered, even though part of me was screaming to just tell the Decepticon leader where the All Spark was.

"Oh, so unwise…" Megatron purred. "Have a nice drop-"

"Megatron," a familiar, baritone voice growled from the streets below. I whipped my head in the direction of the voice to see the blue, red-flamed Autobot leader: Optimus Prime. Trying to mute out Megatron's emotions of fiery rage, I focused solely on Optimus, trying to calm myself with his security. Funny, I didn't even feel him when he approached…guess I was too panicky over falling to my doom.

"Prime…" Megatron snarled, his attention now on Optimus.

"This is between you and me, Megatron. Release the girl," Optimus intoned, blue eyes flashing dangerously as he glanced between me and Megatron. I don't know if I should take offense that I was called 'the girl' or not; I decided to just keep my mouth shut.

There was a long pause as Megatron contemplated Optimus's words. I tried to block out his emotions, but his revulsion towards Optimus and his arrogant manner broke through anyway. Finally, the Decepticon leader made up his mind; and I hated his idea too.

"I couldn't agree more, Prime," Megatron sneered before he tossed me into the air. I gave a small shriek, afraid that I was gonna plummet down to my death, much like when I fell off Optimus shoulder back in South Gate. Just as those memories flashed through my mind, I felt myself land in an all-too-familiar cockpit, seat belts sliding into place to keep me still. I growled, kicking my feet at whatever I could hit in an attempt to throw Megatron off. Sadly, it didn't work. Megatron's jet form zoomed in Optimus direction, a few feet above Optimus's reach, taunting him in the sense that he couldn't catch Megatron nor save me. Yeah, well, that didn't particularly stop Optimus. The Autobot leader ran towards us before jumping up, barely catching a hold of Megatron's wings. I leaned forward as far as possible to see Optimus silver hands gripping Megatron's wings, trying to hold on best he could.

Megatron did several air-rolls and slammed Optimus into surrounding buildings in an attempt to shake the Autobot leader. However, Optimus still held on, now trying to climb on top of Megatron's jet form instead of hanging down from him. Megatron's deep growl filled the cockpit before the Decepticon leader veered towards a miniature skyscraper. I watched in horror as we flew through the building as glass, concrete, papers, even people banged against Optimus and Megatron before we reached the opposite side.

Again, I leaned forward to check on Optimus, and he still held on.

"Prime…" Megatron snarled as he transformed. I know I've been through this once, but I couldn't help but scream as I was whipped and banged around again, the sounds of transforming metal ringing in my ears. This transformation was rougher than the last as Megatron tried to fight Optimus at the same time. When Megatron finally finished his transformation, I found myself caged in the Decepticon leader's hand while the two Transformers fought each other. I gripped desperately to any metal that I could wrap my fingers around while peeking out of the cracks between Megatron's fingers to see what was going on.

Megatron had Optimus pinned under him, using his only available hand to tear at Optimus's armor. Optimus, on the other hand, blocked Megatron's attempt of attack while reaching for me in Megatron's opposite hand; however, Megatron kept me well out of Optimus reach, but every once in a while bringing me close in a taunting matter.

"Humans don't deserve to live," Megatron's deep voice rumbled as he strived again to claw at Optimus's face. Optimus shoved the clawed hand away, trying to shove Megatron off of him while reaching for me.

"They deserve to choose for themselves…" Optimus retorted through gritted teeth. In one last attempt, Optimus flipped Megatron off of him while getting to his feet. Optimus slammed his foot into Megatron's chest, and I winced as I felt the same impact spread through my own chest. Just as the pain subsided, I watched as Megatron's fingers were slowly pried away and Optimus gently picked me up in his own comforting hand. I felt Optimus's relief flow through me as he looked down at me in his hand, and I gave him a weak smile.

And then searing pain raced through my right leg. I flinched instinctively, yelping as I pulled my leg close. Looking down, I saw Megatron digging his claws into Optimus's leg, ripping at the armor and circuitry. Optimus stumbled to the ground in surprise and agony, using his elbow to stop himself from completely collapsing on the ground; at the same time, Optimus cupped his hand around me to protect me from danger as he fell.

"Then you will die with them!" Megatron roared as he stood, grabbed the back of Optimus's neck, and threw him into a nearby building. "Join them in extinction!" the Decepticon leader roared again with pure fury.

I felt totally helpless and weak and slightly terrorized as I felt the pain of Optimus's impact. With Optimus's pain and Megatron's enjoyment and my own fear of who was going to win and what was going to happen, practically put me in an emotional wreck. Optimus pushed himself back to his feet just as Megatron started to combine his arms into a large weapon. My eyes widen in horror as I looked at the weapon before Optimus quickly, but gently, tossed me to the side.

"Marci, run! Now!" Optimus shouted over at me, his voice stern and his emotions blocked off from me. I opened my mouth to protest, but Optimus cut off whatever excuse I was about to say. "Now, Marci!" As I scrambled to my feet, I gave Optimus one last glance to see him raise his own gun and fire at Megatron. I winced and grabbed my shoulder, feeling the impact it had on Megatron before taking off down the road away from the two battling leaders. I wanted to turn around and get back to Optimus, but I knew there was nothing I could do. As much as I hate to admit it, I knew that Optimus was right and I needed to get away from there.

Turning onto a different street, I leaned over panting. Heck, I have no idea where I'm going in this city. Every street is filled with destruction, screaming people, and echoing gunfire. I took in heavy breaths as I looked around to see if _anything_ hinted that I was getting close to the soldiers or maybe the Autobots. Well, I found something, but I didn't like it. I saw a tiny little robot that was running around shooting at people while a slightly larger robot joined the smaller one. Wait…did the larger robot have a Mountain Dew sign on it? And was it shooting _soda cans_?

I stared in bewilderment at the two robots for a minute, before my gaze shifted to a black car with girl sitting in the driver seat, motionless, with a…was that a morphed steering wheel on her face? What the heck happened here?

Abruptly, I was pulled out of my thoughts as a young woman started screaming and scrambling away from the soda machine robot as it raised its gun and aimed at her. I have no idea _what_ I was thinking, but I picked up a large chunk of concrete and hurled it at the robot. The concrete chunk made a loud _thunk _as it hit the back of the robot's head. It turned its attention away from the petrified woman and glared at me, red eyes blazing with hate._ Oh God…_ I thought to myself as the robot charged at me, shooting soda cans at me.

I backed up quickly, dodging incoming soda cans while I tried to formulate another plan. I should really think things through before I take action…

The robot was about ten feet away from me, when a familiar Pontiac Solstice rammed into the it, running over it and then slowly backing up to run over it again. When the Pontiac backed up on the robot, it crushed its head (which I turned away so I didn't have to see), killing the soda machine robot instantly.

"Ya' need a lift?" Jazz's gangster-like voice asked as he opened his door. Smiling, I clambered into Jazz's car form and he shut the door behind me before speeding down the road.

"Thanks Jazz," I breathed as I reclined in the seat for a brief second, happy to be able to relax just for the moment.

"No problem, darlin'," Jazz replied smoothly as he expertly drove around the wreckage of the city at dangerous speeds. "But, how did ya' escape Megsy back ther'?" My body tensed as I remembered being caught by Megatron.

"Optimus. He interfered before Megatron could drop me off a building," I informed the silver Autobot, still a little breathless.

Jazz revved his engine. "When Ah find tha' no good slagger Megatron, Ah'm gonna-"

"Jazz, it's ok I'm fine. Besides, I think Optimus is gonna beat you to it anyway," I said calmly. "How is everyone else? The soldiers and the other Autobots?"

"They're holdin' up. Devastator is down and Ratchet and Ironhide wer' dealing with Starscream when Boss 'Bot commed me t' find ya'," Jazz told me. "Guess Ah arrived jus' 'n time."

I was about to ask Jazz if Sam had gotten the Cube into military hands and if he was alright, until Jazz rounded the corner. "Oh my God…Sam!" I shrieked loudly as I saw my best friend falling from the roof of the building. I watched in horror as he fell to his doom until a few buildings blocked my view of the scene. The last thing I remembered seeing before the buildings blocked my view completely, were the deep, blood-red, hateful eyes that belonged to only one robot: Megatron.

"Hold on, darlin'!" Jazz said as he picked up his speed and drove to where Sam had fallen. No way could Sam survive that fall. What if he was dead when we arrived? And whatever happened to Optimus? I thought he was in a death-match with Megatron! Surely nothing has happened to him either…God, this day just keeps getting worse and worse…

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't even notice that another Decepticon had snuck up on us until a black helicopter transformed in front of us. "Whoa whoa whoa!" I panicked. Jazz transformed (not again with the transforming…), sliding between the Decepticon's legs while firing at him. When we got by him, Jazz set me down on the ground.

"Keep goin'. I'll hold off Black Out," Jazz said before running up to the Decepticon named Black Out and start firing round after round of gunfire at him. I hated to leave Jazz, but I knew Sam was in trouble, if he was still alive. Sighing, I ran down the road and turned the corner. I stumbled for a minute as I saw Optimus getting to his feet with Megatron across from him. _How did they-_ my thoughts were interrupted as I saw Sam carefully making his way along a fissure in the asphalt road, clutching the All Spark close to him.

"Sam!" I called to my fried as I ran to the edge of the fissure. Sam snapped his head in my direction and ran towards me, a faint smile on his lips. I offered my hand to him, which he gladly accepted, and I helped up to the surface. "I saw you fall…I thought you were dead…" I stuttered, completely speechless as I looked at Sam who was still in one piece. "I told you not to do anything stupid!"

Sam snorted. "Said I would try; I didn't promise anything-" Sam's words were cut off when there was a loud crash and Megatron's raspy voice hollering above the destruction. Me and Sam both looked over and saw that Megatron had thrown Optimus into a building and was now approaching him, commenting about Optimus fighting for the weak. Thanks for sugarcoating it, Megatron…

Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way as the two leaders began another death-match. At least this time I have Sam with me. I don't think I can bear anymore of this pain I'm feeling, which I still don't understand. It's already confusing enough that I can feel their emotions, now I can feel their pain? I swear, if I feel _one more_ set of unknown emotions, I'm gonna flip and possible go crazy.

As me and Sam ducked behind an upside-down car, we watched the battle unfold. Optimus still blocked me from his emotions, but Megatron didn't even attempt as his enjoyment of inflicting pain seared through me. God I hate having to feel Megatron's emotions. They're so terrible and revolting and…I can't even find the right words to describe what it feels like.

"Optimus said that if he can't beat Megatron, he wants me to push the Cube to his chest; to destroy the Cube," Sam suddenly broke the silence between us. My eyes widen and I stared at Sam in an unbelieving way. "Marci, I c-can't do that to him. It w-will kill him. W-what should we do?" I looked away from Sam as he asked me, trying to think of another solution. Sam was right, we can't just go and murder Optimus; not after he saved me and Sam (I'm pretty sure that is how Sam is still alive right now; because of Optimus) and after all he has done to protect us humans. No way was I gonna let Optimus be thanked with death.

I looked back at Optimus and Megatron, just as the Decepticon leader kicked Optimus in the face. Then an idea struck me. "If uniting the All Spark with Optimus's chest will destroy the it and kill Optimus, then the same should work for Megatron, right?" I asked, giving Sam a hard and serious stare.

"I would think. But how do you think I'm gonna do that without being killed on the spot?!" Sam retorted with a shaky voice. Just then, I heard the roar of jets coming our way and I could see them flying towards us, releasing their missiles.

"Because I'm coming with you," I proclaimed, grabbing Sam's arm and running towards Megatron. Sam tried to retreat, but I just dragged him along. "Hold on to the Cube!" I shouted over my shoulder at him. By the time we got close to Megatron, the missiles started to collide with the massive Decepticon's body, and me and Sam both slid to the ground. Of course, despite being fired upon, Megatron still caught a glimpse of us and he tried to snatch us up. However, Optimus stuck his arm out and tripped Megatron before he could reach us. Me and Sam flinched as we saw Megatron crash into the ground in front of us. Then, flipping over to his stomach, Megatron glared at us with hatred.

"Mine…All Spark…" Megatron growled as he crawled towards us, clawed hands on either side of us and his body looming over us. Sam tried to scramble back, but I gripped his arm tightly with one hand while grabbing the All Spark with the other.

"Now Sam!" I shouted at him and he gave me a brief, panicked look before clambering to his feet, holding the All Spark in his hands.

"Sam, put the Cube to my chest now! Sam, Marci, no!" I could faintly hear Optimus call behind us, but me and Sam ignore his protests and lifted the Cube towards Megatron's chest. The Cube started to break apart, sending its power into Megatron's chest. I could feel my chest burning and I felt myself cry out in pain, eyes blurry with tears and sweat while the Cube seemed to melt in mine and Sam's hands. Blinking several times, I looked up at Megatron to see his body go into a fit of spasms as the energy from the Cube overloaded his frame. Finally, the Cube completely obliterated as it sent its last wave of power into Megatron's chest while me and Sam both fell to the ground.

I laid there for a minute, hearing the loud _thud_ of Megatron's body falling to the ground. The pain in my chest burned like crazy, slowly numbing down to a dull ache. When the pain subsided, I pushed myself up to a sitting position, looking over at Megatron. His crimson eyes glared at me as they slowly powered down into darkness. Even though Megatron was evil, I couldn't shake the feeling of murder that I felt. I killed a living being, along with the All Spark that Autobots were so desperately after. Honestly, I just felt like a terrible person. But, it was better than killing Optimus, right? And wasn't it better than just giving the All Spark to Megatron? This was the only way; killing Megatron and destroying the Cube. It…had to be done.

And then Sam's hand was in front of me, interrupting my train of thought. I stared at it for a moment before gripping it in my own hand while Sam hauled me to my feet. One last time, I glanced over at Megatron and his broken body. If only he could have chosen the right path, then maybe he wouldn't be dead right now. Actually, if Megatron had chosen the right path, none of this would've happened in the first place.

"Marci?" Sam asked me worriedly. I looked over at him to see what was wrong, only to see him stare into my eyes with shock. "Marci…what's wrong with your eyes…?" At this, I gave him an alarmed look before glancing around for some kind of mirror to look into. I decided to use a nearby car's side mirror as a substitute. Walking over, I bent down and stared into the mirror, only to make a double-take. It was my reflection, but instead of my normal brown eyes, I was staring at red and blue eyes.

"Oh my…" I said numbly as I stared at the reflection for a long moment before turning to the others. Sam had come up behind me with Optimus close behind him, both giving me worried glances while the soldiers and other Autobots exchanged questioning and scared looks among themselves and to me. I only turned back to the mirror to stare at my reflection again. "What am _I_?"

* * *

Well, there is only one Chapter left in this story (possibly two if I do an epilogue). And no, this is not the end of Marci and Sam's adventures with the Autotbots. Heck, we're not even CLOSE to the end of their adventures. Anyways, I hope that this Chap turned out good, and please, review to share your opinions on the new update. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11: More Than Meets the Eye

**Author's Note: **Hello, dear readers, and welcome to the final Chapter of "A Different Start." I will miss this story and I had a ton of fun writing it, but I guess all good things must come to an end... But, don't you think that I'm ending it all on this one story. I'm still going to continue on through to ROTF and DOTM, which will probably be just as fun to write. Oh, and if you notice that the Chapter name is cliche, I just couldn't resist...

**Bumblebee's songs: **"I Gotta Feeling" by The Black Eyed Peas

**Reply to Reviews:**

_**Guest: ** _I'm happy to hear that Chapter 10 turned out better than I expected and that you enjoyed! As for your question, well, that shall be revealed here. So please, enjoy, and thank you so much for your support throughout this story. It truly means a lot.

**_ForgetMyName2Day (Guest): _ **XD I should try doing that to that song sometime...anyways, hope you enjoy!

_**Violet Darby: ** _Glad you like the story! :) Hopefully this ending Chapter will be a shocker and thank you for your support and motivation throughout this story.

**_Golden Eagle 603: _**XD hey, at least I keep you guessing upon what will happen next. And I'm really glad that the previous Chap turned out good and that the fight scenes went better than I expected. Well, I hope you enjoy this final Chapter and thank you so very much for you encouragement.

**_CalicoKat35: _**:D happy you enjoyed and here is the new update. Thank you for your support. :)

_**To all of my followers, favorites, and reviewers: ** _Without you all, this story wouldn't even exist. I really appreciate the support from everyone and I am glad that you all enjoyed this story. You guys rock!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any way; I just love to write about them. Marci is my own, however, and I thank DecepticonShadowfire for helping me with the name. Also, the song at the end is not my own; it rightfully belongs to The Wanted.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**More Than Meets the Eye**

* * *

Who knew it could be a struggle just to get out of Mission City?

William Lennox started to argue with Ratchet over who me and Sam were riding with. Honestly, that sounded like the stupidest argument I have ever heard; but, me and Sam didn't really have a say in this decision apparently because whenever we made a comment, they shushed us and continued their bickering. Ratchet thought that I had reacted somehow to the All Spark's energy which was causing my strange eye color and that Sam could possibly be suffering the same fate, just at slower and unnoticeable rates. Then he started babbling about some technical terms that I have _no_ idea what they meant; it just sounded like a bunch of medical mumbo-jumbo. Lennox, on the other hand, was trying to convince Ratchet that I needed _human_ doctors, not giant alien robot medics.

I just stood there, arms crossed over my chest as I watched human and Autobot argue back and forth. Of course, neither of them even asked me or Sam who we wanted to go with and what we wanted to do; guess because we were 'children' in their eyes, we couldn't make that decision. Sighing, I slouched slightly. All _I_ wanted to do was to get away from this city, get away from Megatron's dead body, and get away from all this alien war chaos and go home. Me and Sam have been through a lot, and we were both ready to be done with this.

After a few minutes of no progression with the argument, I decided to make the decision. "Come on, Sam," I mumbled, grabbing his arm and dragging him along behind me. I walked over to Optimus and knocked on his leg to get his attention. The Autobot leader looked away from Ratchet and Lennox and stared down at me and Sam. "I don't think this is going anywhere soon…" I hinted Optimus as I looked up into his tired, blue eyes. He nodded in acknowledgement before he transformed into his Peterblit form, passenger door propped open.

Smiling in satisfaction, I wearily climbed into Optimus's vehicle form and scooted over to the driver's side. Sam climbed into the passenger seat after me while Optimus shut the door behind him. As I relaxed in my seat, I looked out the front windshield to see Lennox staring at me and Sam in disbelief; Ratchet, however, looked quite satisfied with my decision.

Lennox marched towards Optimus's vehicle form with a dissatisfied look on his face. "Yeah, ok, cute. Now both of you, get out," Lennox stated firmly, hands on his hips.

I pressed a button on the driver's side door to roll down the window. "No. We're staying. You will have to forcefully drag us out for us to go anywhere with you," I told him as a poked my head out the window. And you know what? I think he actually considered dragging me and Sam out of Optimus's cab and hauling us over to his military cars. However, a threatening rev of Optimus's engine kept Lennox from carrying out his unspoken plans.

Grumbling, Lennox shouted at me, "Fine. Stay in the-" I rolled up the window before he could finish his sentence. Sam smiled at me and shook his head at my actions. Again, I relaxed in my seat as I watched the Autobots around us transform into their vehicle forms and Lennox and his men get into their military vehicles. Optimus's engine roared to life as he started to drive out of the destruction of Mission City and back to the Hoover Dam (which is the only place that the Autobots could go to at the time). I glanced at the side view mirror, ignoring the fact that red and blue eyes were staring back, and watched as Jazz helped Ironhide hook up the tow truck that 'Bee was currently using for transportation to Ironhide's vehicle form.

Happy that we were not forgetting Sam's guardian, I pulled my gaze away from the side view mirror and looked back to the road. So many thoughts raced through my mind as dilapidated buildings and still utterly shocked people flew past us as Optimus drove away. Who is going to repair Mission City? What will happen to the Autobots now? What will happen to the dead Decepticon bodies that lay scattered in the city? Why is my eye color different? Am I changing or something? Will the same happen to Sam? So many questions, but no answers to any of them. I guess I could ask Optimus, but I felt too tired to even ask; and I don't think Optimus will be up to answering at the moment either.

Again, I found my gaze wondering back to the side view mirror. I stared long and hard at my reflection, studying my red left eye and blue right eye. Blue is a normal human eye color, but not that bright of a blue. And red? Nobody I know (that is human, at least) has a red eye color. Was I becoming…something else?

I shook my head and closed my eyes so I didn't have to look at my reflection. If I am changing, I sure don't want to go to the Hoover Dam with Sector 7 and Seymour Simons there. Last thing I wanted was to become one of their experiments just because I was reacting to some alien artifact.

Optimus's gentle comfort washed over me, removing my panicked feelings.

That's another thing that has bothered me for the past few days. These strange emotions and the pain of attacks that came from Optimus and Megatron. Well, now that Megatron was dead, I couldn't feel anything from him anymore except a cold, empty void. Was it the All Spark that had caused this too? No, the All Spark wasn't even around when me and Sam first met the rest of the Autobots, when Optimus's emotions immediately clicked into place. So…what exactly caused this whole mess of emotions? Well, there is another unanswered question to add to the list.

I heard Sam breathing deeply and evenly beside me, so I glanced over at him to see that he had fallen asleep. I couldn't help but smile at my friend, even though I couldn't blame him for being tired. My body was exhausted and my eyes were heavy; and when Optimus started to rev his engine, sending gentle vibrations through the seat, it didn't exactly help me to stay awake.

Eventually, I spaced out as I stared at the road in front of us, eyes slowly closing. _Fine, you win Optimus_, I thought to myself as I fell asleep, the Mission City battle replaying in my dreams.

* * *

"Hey! Sleeping beauty! Wakey wakey!" I heard the annoying, muffled voice of Simons shout at me. I just groaned in response, turned in my seat, and closed my eyes tightly. "Hey, did you hear me? Get your lazy behind up and out of your big friend's cab!" My mouth twisted into a frown as I used my elbow to push myself up and away from my seat, both eyebrows arched in an irritated expression. And then I realized that I was still in Optimus's cab.

Blinking the sleepiness out of my eyes and stretching my back a little, I looked around outside Optimus's windows to see that we were back at the Hoover Dam. I glanced over at the passenger seat so I could wake Sam, only to find that he wasn't in there. _God…how long have I been asleep?_ I thought groggily to myself. And then I felt Optimus shudder, the strange vibrations coursing through the seat until he slowly relaxed on his wheels once again.

It took me a minute to realize that Optimus must have been sleeping too; or simply spaced out. Either way, I gave his wheel a slight pat before propping the door open. Cold air rushed into cab and I shivered, goose bumps prickling my skin.

"Did you guys not pay the electric bill?" I mumbled as clambered out of Optimus's vehicle form, feet thumping against the concrete ground. "Or are you simply going through the second Ice Age?" My eyes flicked over to Simons who gave me an agitated look, but didn't he didn't have a chance to say anything as Lennox cut him off. Wait, how long has he been standing there?

"Am I gonna have to get a restraining order for you two?-"

"Could you?" I asked a little to excitedly. Epps, who was standing next to Lennox, snickered while Simons shot me a death glare. Lennox, on the other hand, didn't find my joke too funny because he just grabbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

I decided to take the free moment to get a look at my surroundings. As I briefly scanned the room, I realized that we were in one of the larger, unused chambers; much like the ones that had contained the All Spark and Megatron. Well that explains why its so cold… One thing that I did find surprising, was that there was hardly anyone in the room. Just me, Lennox, Epps, Simons, Optimus, Jazz, and Ironhide (the Autobots were in their vehicle forms, though). I wonder where Sam, Ratchet, and Bumblebee are…?

As if reading my thoughts, Epps spoke up. "They're in the adjoining room. The kid's watching Doc 'Bot fix up his buddy." Epps nodded his head towards the double-doors that led into the other room. Brightening up, I gave Epps a nod of thanks before jogging over to the doors; however, I resorted to a fast walk since the jogging was making my body ache from all the injuries. Guess no more jogging around the block until everything heals up…

I pushed the doors open and walked into the next room, which was a few degrees warmer than the other room. As I casually strode in, I saw Ratchet hunched over Bumblebee's form, who was laying on a rather large but low-lying table, as he tried to reattach Bumblebee's severed legs. Sam was sitting on the ground with his back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Ratchet work in utter silence. I don't know if I should be worried or not that Sam has been quiet this entire time.

Shrugging it off, I walked over to him, leaned against the wall, and slowly sank down on the floor next to him. "You know, you could've woken me up," I said nonchalantly as I joined Sam in waiting for Ratchet to finish repairing 'Bee.

"Hey, don't look at me! I only got up, like…twenty minutes ago!" Sam retorted rather loudly; however, he quickly lowered his tone when Ratchet started to grumble complaints. "Blame Optimus. Lennox said that he wouldn't let any of them open the doors." I snorted as the image popped into my head, and I tried to resist bursting into laughter for Ratchet's sake. "I thought about waking you up when I did…" Sam trailed off and I rolled my eyes, "but you're too heavy of a sleeper. An atomic bomb could hit Hoover Dam and you would sleep through it-" I interrupted Sam's sentence by smacking him in the arm; even though, I knew he wasn't far from the truth. But an atomic bomb is an exaggeration!

Sam held back a laugh, resorting to a low chuckle. "I'm not talking to you throughout the rest of this," I replied, mocking Sam's exact words back when he got his first car and back when fate decided to enter our lives. Of course, wouldn't you know, Ratchet decided to finish _right then_. The medic straightened as his hand transformed from some kind of blow torch back to its original form. Sam started to burst out laughing, and every once in while putting in an 'ow,' as he wrapped his arms around his sides. I scrunched my nose in annoyance before deciding to go check on 'Bee.

Pushing myself to my feet, I swiftly walked over to Bumblebee just as the black and yellow Autobot was swinging his newly reattached legs over the edge of the table he was once resting on. I could hear the gears whirring and cylinders pumping as Bumblebee tested his legs cautiously.

"How ya' feeling, 'Bee?" I asked just as Sam decided to join me.

"_I gotta feeling…I feel like a new man_," Bumblebee's radio crackled to life as his electric blue eyes looked down at us.

"His legs should be fully operational within a couple of orbital cycles…" Ratchet said, although I don't know who the statement was directed to.

"Orbital cycles?" Sam asked as he arched an eyebrow at Ratchet.

"One orbital cycle is approximately one Earth day," Ratchet replied with the slightest hint of annoyance as he started to press a few buttons on his arm. I think he has a built-in iPad in his arm or something because he is constantly looking at it and pressing buttons and what not. Wait, did I seriously say 'what not'? I think I'm losing it…

"I see…" Sam murmured, even though it was quite obvious that he didn't fully understand. Now what did I tell you about these Autobots and Decepticons with their complicated vocabulary? Shaking the thought off, I watched silently as Bumblebee started to get up and walk around, making sure everything was fully operational. After about ten minutes or so, 'Bee seemed pretty convinced and happy as he whirred and beeped at his recovery before he transformed. I could hear Ratchet try to protest, but he just ended up grumbling again.

"_Hop in!_" Bumblebee shouted through the radio, followed by joyful chirps as he opened up the driver's side and passenger's side doors. Sam happily climbed into the driver's seat and joined him by climbing into the passenger's seat. As soon as we were buckled in, Bumblebee sped off down a tunnel that led out of the room while playing "Good Feeling" by Flo Rida through the radio.

"Good to have you back 'Bee," I told the chipper Autobot with a laugh before me and Sam started to sing along to the song. Things can only get better from here, right?

However, I didn't even realize how much my life was going to change. Forever.

* * *

Me and Sam were laughing as Bumblebee drove us back into Ratchet's 'medical room,' easing to a stop. We had been having fun riding around in Bumblebee as he drove around like a crazed maniac while blaring all kinds of music. Actually, despite having just went through an alien war and almost taking a one-way trip to death, I was having the time of my life. Bumblebee was pretty fun to be around, and I was happy to finally spend some 'friend time' with Sam. However, our fun ended abruptly as I stepped out of Bumblebee's vehicle form only to be met with Optimus and his Autobots, William Lennox, and Robert Epps standing there staring at us. Awkward…

"Hey, is everything ok?" I asked as I looked around at everyone while I closed the passenger door. Sam climbed out too, and as soon as me and Sam were a safe distance away, Bumblebee transformed into his robot form. Everyone exchanged glances, except for Optimus who seemed to be staring at me like he was trying to remember something. Ok, officially freaked out… "Hello? Earth to the everyone?" I pressed as I gazed around the room at all of them.

Lennox seemed like the only one to actually snap out of his daze as he shook his head and spoke up. "Marci, we need to…share something you," Lennox spoke up, and I looked at him expectantly. Lennox shared a few glances with everyone, before realizing that he was the one who was going to tell me the news. Sighing, he continued. "Well, we were just reviewing the scans that Ratchet took of you and Sam-"

"Wait, when did you scan us?" Sam asked the very question that was bugging me as soon as Lennox said that. "You did it when we were asleep, didn't you?" Sam groaned slightly as his shoulders slouched. Another wave of awkward silence answered his question with a definite yes.

"Ok…well? What's wrong?" I finally broke the silence. Even though I was asking Lennox the question, I locked my gaze with Optimus, trying to read his expression. Let me tell you, it's harder than it looks to read Optimus's expressions; he has an excellent poker face.

Clearing his throat, Lennox picked up where he left off. "The good news is that the All Spark didn't have any affects on either of you; nothing seriously critical." I have a feeling there is a 'but' coming in… "But Marci, I think I-_we_ can explain why your existence is a fraud."

"Wait, you mean that Simons wasn't kidding when he said I don't exist?" I asked in shock. Optimus's emotions flared slightly with worry before quickly returning to a normal, well-controlled feeling.

Finally, Ratchet cut in, probably a little irritated that Lennox was taking so long to explain; and I don't blame him. I want to know what's going on. "Marceline, your scans are showing that you have a spark signature."

"A spark signature? What's that?" Sam spoke up while my mind started to race. _Wait, didn't Megatron mention something about me having a strange signature?_ I thought to myself.

"Well, ya' see, a spark is wha' yo' woul' call our hearts. An' a spark signature is our sparks' specific code tha' identifies our designations," Jazz explained carefully. I took a sharp intake of breath, holding it in as Jazz finished. Was he saying that I was _one of them_? No…no, that can't be right… I'm a human, not a…Transformer or whatever they call their kind! As this thought entered my mind, I felt Optimus wince slightly, like he was hurt, and I immediately looked over at him. That same poker face was still on his face, though. He's good at keeping an outward composure.

"So…are you saying that Marci is…one of you?" Sam asked in disbelief, and I could literally hear the air whoosh out of him.

"What I am trying to say is, that Marceline has a spark signature, and that spark signature is directly related to Optimus's own signature," Ratchet explained, and I thought my heart stopped. "Marceline, you are Optimus's kin; or in other words-"

"You are my sibling," Optimus finally spoke, cautiously sending comfort my way, as if trying to ease the news.

I just stood there, staring at them all while Sam gripped my arm. We both looked at each other in disbelief before I looked back at Optimus. All these years of me being an only child, and now I am suppose to believe that I am the sister of the Autobot leader? However, I couldn't shake the evidence that made the statement true. Feeling Optimus's emotions, Megatron's comment on my 'strange signature,' Bumblebee saying that me and Optimus were connected…and that must explain how I could feel Megatron! He must be related to Optimus somehow, that's how I could the Decepticon leader… Although, I could be wrong, but that was the only logical explanation could come up with.

I am the sister of the leaders of two opposing faction: Optimus Prime and Megatron.

* * *

_I found you, my only truth_

_I found you, and the music playing_

_I was lost, til I found you._

("I Found You" by The Wanted)

* * *

And that's the end. So, how was the story overall? Was Marci a good character or too Mary Sue? Did I surprise you with Marci and Optimus and Megatron being siblings or did you guess (congrats if you guessed correctly)? Was the story fun to read? Why am I asking my readers so many questions? Hehe..sorry. But, please, tell me what you think by R&R. Hopefully it turned out well.

Now, down to business. Like I said, I want to continue with this as a series, but I don't think I will jump right into _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_. There is still so much to cover. Like, new Autobot arrivals, Optimus and Marci's sister/brother bond, how Marci ended up human, etc. So, to answer some of those questions, I will have a story that cover those two years, Post-_Transformers_ and Pre-_Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_. I probably won't have the sequal up til' after Christmas, but keep your eyes open for it. The title will be _Bonded by the Heart_.

With that said, I hope you enjoyed, and thank you all for your wonderful support. It made writing this story that more enjoyable. Oh, and Happy Holidays, everyone!

~sweettea1


End file.
